Magic
by Black Snow Girl
Summary: sihir. bukanlah hasil dari legenda ataupun dongeng, tapi sebaliknya telah menjadi teknologi dari kenyataan sejak waktu yang tidak di ketahui oleh manusia . dan ini adalah cerita tentang seorang kakak laki- laki yang tidak sempurna dan adik perempuan yang sangat sempurna tampa cacat...
1. Chapter 1

Hiii ! Minna ^.^/*

Berhubung lagi dapet ide buat bikin chara2 naruto bagaikan penyihir... gw yg lagi baca manga Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei... so gw bakal bikin fanfic ini meniurut MKNR tentunya

Sooooo... just raeding

SMA Sihir adalah-

Negara mendirikan SMA sihir dengan tujuan mendidik "penyihir", para praktisi sihir moderen. .. ada 9 Sma sihir yang didirikan di negara ini. Tapi diantara semua sekolah tersebut, di SMA kelas 1-3 mampu menampung 200 orang siswa yang dibagi dalam 2 kelas jaue 1 (spesialis) dan jalur 2 (kelas biasa). Perbedaan dari jalue 1 & 2 adalah pada ketersediaan instruktur tapi jika dilihat dari yang lain seperti kurikulum adalah sama...

Hoho itu baru prolog...

So kalo mau lanjut review dulu yang banyakkk...

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Lanjut tidaknya FF ini bergantung pada review...


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan...

thedy76 Hoho dikit yak maap maap ntar di bikin panjang deh ch yg berikutnya

Fran Fryn Kun Waduh saantai mas udah di lanjut nih wkwk

huddexxx69 hoho nih lanjutannya

Ch 0...

SMA Satu yang berafiliasi dengan universitas sihir nasional. Merupakan institusi sihir yang terkenal paling banyak mengirimkan lulusanya ke universitas sihir nasional setiap tahunnya.

Pada saat yang sama semua itu tergantung pada bakat individu itu. Berorentasi pada kompetensi yang keras. Itu lah dunia sihir. Di mana hanya yang elit yang di terima, sejak awal pendaftaran, para siswa sudah di bagi menjadi berprestasi tinggi dan berprestasi rendah. Bahkan jika mereka adalah saudara kandung yang berhubungan dengan darah

"aku tidak bisa menerimanya"

"kamu masih mempermasalahkannya ?"

Hari ini adalah hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tetapi sekarang masih terlalu pagi, masih 2 jam lagi sebelum upacara dimulai. Para siswa baru dengan hati yang berdebar- debar untuk memulai kehidupan baru mereka di sekolah , di temani orang tua yang bahkan lebih antusias dari mereka.

Berdiri di depan auditorium tempat upacara penerimaan itu akan di adakan, sepasang lelaki dan wanita, dibalut seragam baru, yang karena beberapa alasan sedang berdebat. Mereka sama sama siswa baru tapi seragam mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Sang wanita pada bagian dada terdapat desain bunga berkelopak 8 yang merupakan simbol dari SMA Satu.

"onii-sama, kenapa malah jadi cadangan ? bukankan onii-sama menjadi yang terbaik dalam ujian penerimaan ? seharusnya kamu yang menjadi perwakilan siswa baru, bukan aku !"

"kesampingkan dulu pertanyaan darimana kamu tau hasil ujian penerimaan... namun ini adalah sekolah sihir, jadi mereka pasti lebih mementingkan hasil praktek daripada hasil ujian tertulis , iya kan ? naruko, kamu sadar dengan kemampuan praktekku kan ? aku saja masih kaget karena masih di teri ma di sini sebagai jalur 2."

Dalam kejadian itu, siswa laki- laki itu sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan siswa perempuan yang sedang marah itu. Dan siswa perempuan itu memanggil siswa laki- laki itu dengan sebutan "onii-sama" jadi kita bisa beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah saudara kandung atau jauh, tapi jika saudara kandung maka mereka adalah saudara kandung yang tidak mirip satu sama lain. Karena sang adik perempuan adalah seorang gadis yang menawan dan cantik. Di sisi lain sang kakak selain rambutnya yang pirang dan badan yang tegap, tidak ada satupun dari penampilanya yang dapat menarik perhatian

"onii-chan itu hebat bahkan tidak ada yang mampu menandingimu dalam pelajaran maupun taijutsu ! sesunguhnya, bahkan dalam sihir..."

Adik perempuanya mengomeli kakak laki- lakinya karena kerendahan diri kakaknya. Tetapi, 

"naruko!"

Cukup memanggilnya dengan nada yang cukup keras, naruko tersadar dan terdiam.

"kamu mengertikan ? walaupun berbicara seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang beruubah."

"...maafkan aku."

"naruko..."

Naruto meletakan tangannya di atas kepala naruko dan membelai rambut pirangnya, yang sedikit mengeriting rambutnya "sekarang aku harus memperbaiki suasana hatinya..." pemuda yang adalah kakaknya itu merenung dengan wajah yang sedikit kesulitan

"aku senang dengan perasaanmu . aku merasa kau selalu ingin menolongku setiap kali kamu marah demi aku "

"pembohong."

"aku tidak berbohong."

"bohong onii-sama selalu memarahiku"

"aku tidak bohong . tetapi, aku juga memikirkan mu seperti kamu memikirkan diriku."

"onii-sama... katamu,"kamu selalu memikirkan aku"..."

(...Huh?)

Karena alasan tertentu wajah wanita muda itu memerah lalu menundukan wajahnya dan berlari ke dalam auditorium. Setelah melihat adiknya yang masuk ke dalam aiditorium diapun menghela nafas.

(... baiklah... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?)

Sekarang ia bingung bagaimana dia akan menghabiskan sisa 2 jam sebelum dimulainya upacara sekolah...

END CH 0

Review dulu sampe banjir baru di up-date ch 1nya hohoho...

Gimana kurang panjang...

Cukup panjang...

Yang merasa ini mirip banget manganya woles aja ntar juga udah gak patokan lagi kog sama manganaya...

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan...

Ren Akatsuki = haha itu ada kesalahan urutan maklumi author itu masih baru di ffw. Kalo soal taijutsu itu gak harus ninja juga kan soalnya taijutsu itu pake stamina, chakranya diganti sihir deh. Oala tdk masalah review terus aja wkwk

Gedesandyyasa = nih udah panjang blom wkwk

Noval = what ?

Rizki = haha maksih tenang anda pasti dibikin makin penasaran nanti. Sip lanjut

Sekolah itu terdiri dari bangunan utama, gedung latihan, dan gedung eksperimen.

naruto melihat ke kiri dan kanan saat ia berjalan di sepanjang jalan yang diaspal dengan lapisan batu bata, mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sampai tiba waktunya bagi dia untuk masuk ke auditorium.

Kartu ID yang mengijinkan dia untuk menggunakan fasilitas sekolah hanya akan diberikan setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru berakhir.

Untunglah hari ini tidak hujan, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya ketika dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, membuka mobile terminalnya, dan mulai mengakses portal buku yang dia suka.

Halaman sekolah itu tampaknya menjadi jalan pintas dari gedung persiapan ke auditorium.

Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di halaman itu, mereka sepertinya sedang membantu persiapan untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Ada beberapa siswa ( kakak kelas ) yang melintasi pemuda itu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Siswa siswa itu semuanya memiliki emblem bunga berkelopak delapan pada bagian dada kiri seragam mereka.

Ketika mereka melintas, perkataan yang tidak menyenangkan terdengar.

— Bukankah anak itu Weed ?

— Dia datang terlalu awal... padahal hanya cadangan.

— Pada akhirnya, dia tidak lebih dari seorang cadangan.

Sebuah obrolan, yang tidak ingin ia dengar, terlintas melewati telinganya.

Kata kata itu, Weed, mengacu pada siswa jalur 2.

Siswa yang memiliki desain emblem bunga berkelopak delapan pada sisi kiri bagian dada blazer mereka disebut " Blooms ", akan tetapi siswa jalur 2 yang tidak memiliki emblem itu seperti rumput yang tidak memiliki bunga yang berkembang, dan dicemooh dengan sebutan " Weeds ".

Kuota dari siswa baru di sekolah ini sebanyak 200 orang.

Di antara mereka semua, seratus orang masuk sekolah ini sebagai siswa jalur 2.

SMA Satu, yang berafiliasi dengan Universitas Sihir Nasional, adalah sebuat institusi yang didirikan di bawah kebijakan nasional dengan tujuan untuk mendidik teknisi sihir.

Sebagai balasan dari anggaran yang dikucurkan oleh negara, sekolah ini memiliki kewajiban untuk mendapatkan hasil yang pasti.

Setiap tahun, sekolah ini menghasilkan lebih dari seratus lulusan yang masuk ke Universitas Sihir atau mendaftar ke Pelatihan Spesialis yang lebih lanjut dari Institut Teknik Sihir.

Memang disayangkan, faktanya pendidikan sihir adalah masalah trial dan error. Kecelakaan, yang melampaui tingkat kecelakaan kecil, dengan mudah dapat terjadi secara langsung jika Sihir meleset saat pelatihan praktek dan eksperimen. Bahkan saat para siswa menyadari bahaya yang dapat terjadi, setiap orang akan mempertaruhkan masa depannya pada bakatnya sendiri dalam sihir dan kemungkinan yang ada dalam dirinya demi menempuh jalan menjadi penyihir.

Ketika hanya ada segelintir yang memiliki bakat tertentu, dan bakat itu sangat dihargai oleh masyarakat, hanyak sedikit yang akan melepaskannya. Bahkan untuk pria dan wanita muda yang belum mencapai kedewasaannya masing-masing, menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa mengejar cita-cita di luar 'masa depan yang cemerlang' itu. Fakta lain, sebagai konsekuensi dari suatu sistem yang diyakini dan sudah ditetapkan dalam diri mereka, bahwa banyak anak telah dibebani dengan 'trauma' dari sistem yang diyakini itu.

Berkat akumulasi dari kecelakaan yang pernah terjadi saat pelatihan atau eksperimen, sebagian besar kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kematian atau cacat tubuh telah diminimalisir dan tidak terjadi lagi.

Akan tetapi, bakat seseorang dalam sihir dapat dengan mudah terganggu dari aspek psikologis.

Setiap tahun, jumlah siswa yang putus sekolah sebagai akibat dari ketidakmampuan menggunakan sihir akibat shock yang diterima dari kecelakaan tidaklah kecil.

Yang menggantikan siswa yang keluar tersebut adalah " siswa jalur 2 ".

Ketika mendaftar di sekolah, mereka diijinkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran di kelas, menggunakan fasilitas dan mengakses data, tetapi mereka kekurangan aspek yang paling penting dalam belajar, yaitu mereka tidak mendapat pelatihan khusus dalam praktek keterampilan sihir.

Mereka hanya dapat belajar secara mandiri, dan menunjukkan hasilnya melalui usaha mereka sendiri.

Jika mereka tidak dapat melakukannya, mereka harus lulus dari sekolah biasa.

Jika seseorang tidak lulus dari sekolah sihir , maka orang itu tidak dapat melanjutkan pelajaran ke universitas sihir.

Karena jumlah orang yang dapat mengajarkan sihir tidak mencukupi, tidak dapat dihindarkan kalau yang lebih berbakat akan diberikan prioritas. Sejak awal, siswa jalur 2 diterima dengan kondisi tidak ada yang bisa mengajar mereka.

Di depan umum, memanggil siswa jalur 2 dengan sebutan " Weeds " adalah hal yang terlarang.

Akan tetapi, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa ini telah menjadi istilah yang terkenal untuk mencemooh mereka, sebuah istilah yang berakar bahkan dalam siswa jalur 2 itu sendiri. Bahkan siswa jalur 2 harus mengakui bahwa mereka tidak lebih dari cadangan.

Sama halnya dengan naruto.

Itulah sebabnya tidak perlu lagi bagi mereka untuk berbicara keras-keras dengan tujuan supaya pemuda itu menyadarinya. Dia masuk sekolah ini dengan sepenuhnya menyadari hal itu.

Sungguh bantuan yang tidak diperlukan dari mereka, pikiran itu terlintas dalam benak pemuda itu sembari ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke portal buku yang telah dimuat ke dalam terminal data-nya.

Sebuah jam terpampang di depan terminal komputernya.

Kesadarannya, yang terbenam karena keasyikan membaca, kembali ke kehidupan nyata.

Masih tersisa 30 menit sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru dimulai.

" Hei Apakah kamu siswa baru ? sudah hampir waktunya dimulai upacara penerimaan siswa baru loh. "

Ketika dia bersiap untuk berdiri, setelah log out dari salah satu portal buku favoritnya dan menutup terminal komputernya, sebuah suara terdengar dari atas.

Hal pertama yang terlihat adalah rok seragam. Setelah itu, melingkar di sekitar lengan kirinya sebuah gelang.

Lebih luas dan lebih tipis dari gelang biasa, itu adalah model terbaru dari CAD yang dibuat untuk fashion.

CAD (Casting Assistant Device)—processor pendukung rapalan sihir.

Di negara ini, ini dikenal juga sebagai ( Operator Sihir ).

Sesuatu yang menggantikan alat-alat seperti mantra, jimat, segel tangan, lingkaran sihir, buku-buku sihir, dan metode tradisional lainnya untuk merapal sihir, itu adalah alat yang dibutuhkan oleh setiap Teknisi Sihir modern.

Jaman sekarang, tidak ada lagi penelitian menggunakan kata-kata, atau frase tunggal untuk merapal sihir. Jika menggunakan jimat dan lingkaran sihir dan lain-lain, waktu terpendek untuk merapal sihir sekitar 10 detik, sedangkan yang paling lama dapat mencapai lebih dari satu menit tergantung pada sihir yang dilakukan, sedangkan CAD dapat mengurangi waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai kurang dari satu detik.

Walaupun merapal sihir bisa dilakukan tanpa CAD, tetapi tidak ada teknisi sihir yang walaupun tidak menggunakan CAD, dapat mempercepat perapalan sihir nya. Di antara orang-orang yang telah mendedikasikan diri untuk spesialisasi dalam satu keterampilan khusus tentang fenomena supranatural atas kehendak mereka sendiri, yang disebut "Pengguna Kekuatan Supranatural", orang-orang yang menginginkan kecepatan dan stabilitas yang dapat disediakan oleh suatu sistem aktivasi dan suka menggunakan CAD, sudah umum dilakukan setiap orang.

Akan tetapi, bukan berarti setiap orang yang memiliki CAD dapat menggunakan sihir.

CAD hanya memudahkan dalam rangkaian aktivasi, dan semuanya tergantung pada kemampuan dari teknisi sihir itu sendiri dalam merapal sihir.

Dengan kata lain, CAD hanya hiasan bagi mereka yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, dan hanya dibawa oleh mereka yang terlibat dengan sihir.

Kemudian, menurut ingatan pemuda itu, siswa yang diizinkan untuk membawa CAD dalam sekolah hanya anggota eksekutif Dewan Siswa atau anggota komite tertentu.

"Terima kasih, sudah saatnya saya pergi."

Tentu saja di bagian dada kiri dari orang yang berbicara dengan naruto terdapat emblem bunga berkelopak delapan.

Tonjolan pada bagian dadanya yang mendorong blazernya tidak mengalihkan kesadaran naruto.

naruto tidak sama sekali menyembunyikan dada kirinya.

Karena itu adalah hal yang di lakukan pengecut.

Tetapi, bukan berarti tidak ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan dalam dirinya.

naruto tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan terlibat dengan kakak kelas yang merupakan anggota eksekutif dari dewan siswa.

" Hoo, aku terkesan, itu tipe layar sentuh ? "

Akan tetapi, orang itu ternyata berpendapat berbeda. Sementara melihat layar film dari data mobile terminal yang pemuda itu lipat dalam tiga lipatan dengan tangannya, orang itu menyeringai, seakan tertarik pada sesuatu.

Pada saat ini, pemuda itu akhirnya melihat wajah orang itu.

Wajah orang itu 20cm lebih rendah dari tinggi pemuda yang telah berdiri dari bangku.

Tinggi pemuda itu 175cm, dengan demikian, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang wanita, dia termasuk pendek.

Tinggi wanita itu berada pada posisi yang tepat untuk memastikan bahwa naruto adalah seorang siswa jalur 2 dari sudut padangnya.

Tetapi tatapannya sama sekali tidak melecehkan, dan dipenuhi dengan perasaan yang murni karena penasaran.

" Sekolah kita melarang penggunaan terminal tampilan virtual. Tetapi, sangat disayangkan masih banyak siswa yang menggunakan tipe tampilan virtual.

Namun, kamu menggunakan tipe layar sentuh bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah. "

" Tipe virtual tidak enak untuk membaca. "

Siapapun bisa mengatakan kalau terminalnya sudah ketinggalan jaman, tetapi dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang terminalnya.

Jawaban pemuda itu terdengar seperti sebuah alasan dengan dasar pemikiran yang sangat hati hati, karena jika dia menjawab dengan terus terang, ini akan merugikan adik perempuannya lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Karena dia cukup yakin kalau adik perempuannya yang menjadi perwakilan siswa baru mungkin terpilih karena campur tangan dewan siswa.

Setelah mendengar jawabannya, kakak kelas itu semakin terkesan.

"Jadi dibandingkan menonton animasi, kamu lebih memilih untuk membaca ? jarang sekali ada yang melakukannya.

Saya juga lebih memilih informasi dari buku dibanding dari animasi, jadi saya senang ada orang yang berpikiran sepertiku. "

Memang, walaupun sekarang ini merupakan era di mana konten virtual lebih disukai daripada konten teks tertulis, pembaca buku tidak benar-benar langka...

Entah bagaimana, sepertinya kakak kelas ini memiliki kepribadian unik yang ramah. Dilihat dari nada bicaranya dan cara bicaranya, dia tampak semakin ramah.

" Ahh, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya presiden dewan siswa dari SMA Satu, Yamanaka Ino, Senang berkenalan denganmu. "

Meskipun ia menambahkan kedipan mata pada akhirnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mengherankan dalam nada suaranya. Penampilannya sebagai seorang gadis yang cantik dengan tubuh yang proporsional meskipun tubuhnya yang mungil, ia memancarkan suasana yang memikat dan tidak akan mengejutkan jika siswa baru itu akan salahpaham atas niatnya.

Tetapi, saat mendengar pengenalan diri gadis itu, naruto tampak mengerutkan kening tanpa sadar.

" seorang Yamanaka."

Kemampuan seorang penyihir sangat dipengaruhi oleh keturunan.

Kualitas seorang penyihir juga sangat berhubungan erat dengan garis keturunannya.

Dan di negara ini, keluarga yang memiliki garis ketururunan yang lebih unggul dalam sihir akan memiliki nomor atau angka yang terkandung dalam nama keluarga mereka sesuai tradisi.

Diantara garis keturunan penyihirs yang disebut " the numbered " dan memiliki garis ketururunan yang lebih unggul itu, Yamanaka adalah salah satu dari dua keluarga yang dianggap terkuat di negara ini saat ini. Wanita muda ini adalah presiden dewan siswa dari sekolah ini dan mungkin saja keturunan langsung Yamanaka. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah elit diantara para elit. Bahkan mungkin saja bisa dikatakan kalau wanita muda itu adalah kebalikan dari dirinya.

Sambil bergumam pahit, dan entah bagaimana caranya untuk mencoba tersenyum sopan, pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Saya,... ah tidak..., nama saya Namikaze Naruto. "

" Namikaze Naruto-kun... jadi, kamu adalah Naruto-kun yang itu yaa..."

Mata dari presiden dewan siswa menunjukkan kekagetannya, dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh arti.

Bagaimanapun juga, naruto adalah kakak laki-laki dari perwakilan siswa baru, siswa baru terbaik yaitu namikaze naruko, sedangkan naruto hanya siswa bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir apapun mungkin wanita itu mengacu pada hal itu.

Memikirkan hal itu, naruto hanya diam.

" Bahkan di antara pada guru, kamu sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan. "

Ino berkata dengan senyum yang riang, tanpa peduli dengan naruto yang terdiam.

Hoho Ino jadi ketua osis itu wow jadinya...

REVIEW

MORE REVIEW !

Jadwal up-date itu tidak tetap jadi bisa 1 hari up-date 3 kali / 1 minggu gak up-date mulu soalnaya udah mau UTS sooo.. sabar aja yaa..

Keep Review !


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan Review

Imam & Uzumaki wah arigato yaaa...

Gedesandyyasa hoo.. saya bakal bikin anda makin penasaran kalo gitu

Fajar sipp ini lanjutannya

Kujyou hoho okeh deh sasodei semua tuh

Dikdik penjelasannya ada dalam chapter yang akan datang

Mungkin saja karena sangat jarang ada saudara kandung yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain, pikir Naruto.

Akan tetapi, tidak ada keragu-raguan atau perasaan negatif yang terasa dari wanita itu. Dia merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda mencemooh dalam senyumnya itu.

Naruto cuma merasakan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi dalam senyum ino.

" Dari nilai maksimum 100, nilai rata-ratamu dari 7 mata pelajaran dalam ujian penerimaan adalah 96.

Khususnya, yang terbaik pada teori sihir dan teknik sihir. Meskipun nilai rata-rata dari mereka yang lulus dalam mata pelajaran itu tidak lebih dari tujuh puluh, tapi kamu mendapat nilai sempurna tanpa kesulitan untuk kedua mata pelajaran yang memiliki pertanyaan berbasis esai.

Itu rekor yang luar biasa tinggi. "

Ini bukan imajinasinya mendengar pujian itu, pikir naruto. Mungkin alasannya karena,

" itu hanya hasil test tertulis. Tidak lebih dari data didalam sistem informasi. "

Penilaian kemampuan siswa dari sekolah sihir, lebih menitikberatkan pada hasil tes praktek, bukan dari hasil tes tertulis.

Sementara naruto tersenyum pahit, ia seakan mangacu ke dada kirinya sendiri.

Tidak mungkin kalau presiden dari dewan siswa itu tidak mengerti.

Namun, ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mendengar kata-kata naruto itu.

" itu adalah Hasil yang luar biasa, tahukah kamu bahkan aku belum tentu dapat melakukannya.

Mungkin saya tidak kelihatan seperti itu, tetapi saya sendiri cukup percaya diri dalam mata pelajaran yang berbasis teori. Jika pada ujian penerimaan saya harus menjawab soal yang sama denganmu, saya pasti tidak akan bisa memperoleh nilai setinggi itu seperti kamu Naruto-kun. "

" Sudah saatnya... permisi. "

naruto pergi meninggalkan ino, yang kelihatannya masih ada yang ingin dia bicarakan, dan berbalik arah dan pergi tanpa menunggu balasan darinya.

Akibat dari percakapannya dengan presiden dewan siswa, saat naruto memasuki auditorium, lebih dari setengah tempat duduk yang tersedia sudah terisi.

Karena tidak ada aturan dalam memilih tempat duduk, dia bebas untuk duduk dimana saja.

Bahkan sekarang ini , tergantung dari sekolah, ada sekolah yang masih mengikuti tradisi lama yang mengatur tempat duduk di kelas yang diumumkan sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tetapi untuk sekolah ini, seorang siswa dapat memastikan kelasnya setelah menerima Kartu ID.

Oleh karena itu, tempat duduk tidak diatur tergantung kelasnya.

Akan tetapi, ada pembagian yang jelas untuk tempat duduk dari siswa baru itu.

Setengah dari baris pertama akan ditempati oleh Blooms. Siswa yang memiliki emblem bunga berkelopak delapan di dada kiri mereka. Siswa baru yang bisa mendapat manfaat penuh dari kurikulum di sekolah ini.

Setengah dari baris belakang akan ditempat oleh Weeds. Sisa yang dada kirinya kosong. Sisa baru yang hanya diterima sebagai cadangan.

Walaupun mereka sama sama siswa baru, yang menjadi murid dari sekolah ini di setiap hari yang sama, mereka terbagi dengan rapi menjadi kelompok dengan emblem dan kelompok tanpa emblem.

Dan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dipaksakan. Tanpa bermaksud untuk menantang arus secara terang terangan, naruto memilih tempat duduknya sendiri di tengah dari sepertiga baris terakhir.

Naruto melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Masih ada sisa 20 menit.

naruto mencoba memikirkan adiknya yang sedang melakukan gladi resik terakhirnya saat ini ... dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Adik perempuannya tidak akan gugup tepat sebelum acara utama.

Pada akhirnya, naruto, yang tidak melakukan apapun, membuat dirinya duduk nyaman di kursi dan menutup matanya. Sesaat sebelum dia tertidur,

" heyy, apakah kursi di sebelahmu kosong ? "

Sebuah suara terdengar.

Dia membuka matanya, dan seperti yang dia pikirkan, suara itu ditujukan pada dirinya.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, itu adalah suara dari seorang murid perempuan.

" Silahkan. "

Meskipun naruto bingung mengapa ia sengaja memilih untuk duduk di samping seorang siswa laki-laki asing, meskipun faktanya masih banyak kursi kosong, selain itu kursi di sini juga dibuat cukup luas supaya nyaman, di sampingnya seorang wanita muda yang ramping (ini mengacu pada aspek horizontal), walaupun demikian, naruto tidak merasa gelisah karena dia duduk di sampingnya. Sebaliknya, itu jauh lebih nyaman daripada jika lelaki berotot yang duduk di sampingnya.

Memikirkan hal itu, naruto mengangguk dengan sopan.

Terima kasih, 3 wanita muda lainnya kemudian duduk satu persatu.

Begitu rupanya, naruto membenarkan pemikirannya sendiri.

Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari tempat yang cukup untuk mengakomodir keempatnya untuk duduk bersama.

Mungkin mereka berteman satu sama lain, walaupun cukup jarang melihat empat orang teman lulus penerimaan siswa baru ke sekolah ini dan bahkan menjadi siswa jalur 2 bersama, pikir naruto. Itu tidak akan terasa aneh jika salah satu dari mereka memiliki kemampuan tinggi, dia pikir — tetapi itu bukan urusannya.

"etoo... "

Suara itu memanggil naruto lagi, setelah dia kembali menatap ke depan karena sudah tidak tertarik lebih jauh lagi pada siswa seangkatan yang duduk di sampingnya yang dia temui secara kebetulan.

Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan ?

Jelas sekali, dia bukan kenalan, dan dia tidak menyenggolnya atau menginjak kakinya.

Bahkan naruto merasa postur duduknya sudah benar.

" Na.. Namaku Hyuuga ... Senang berkenalan denganmu. "

Tidak disangka, dia mengenalkan dirinya pada naruto, yang memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan nada yang tampaknya pemalu. Meskipun tidak baik untuk menilai seseorang karena penampilannya, wanita muda itu tampaknya bukan tipe yang terbiasa berkenalan dengan orang asing.

Dia mungkin berusaha untuk melakukannya, pikir naruto. Wanita muda itu mungkin melakukannya dengan harapan kalau mereka akan saling membutuhkan dan saling membantu karena mereka sama sama siswa jalur 2.

" Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. "

Setelah membalas perkenalannya,wajah wanita muda yang memiliki mata yang agak aneh itu terlihat memerah.

cukup jarang melihat gadis dengan mata seperti itu... Hyuuga yah... mungkin saja yang itu.

Naruto mempunyai rahasia.

Rahasia yang tidak akan terbongkar dari penampilan luarnya, tetapi jika wanita itu memiliki mata spesial yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk merasakan Pushion dan Psion yang dapat terlihat secara langsung olehnya, rahasia naruto mungkin akan terbongkar secara tidak sadar.

— naruto harus sangat hati-hati jika berada di sekitar wanita itu.

" Namaku Haruno sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu, naruto-kun. "

" Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. "

Suara dari perempuan yang duduk di sebelah hinata mengalihkan pikiran naruto.

Tapi itu gangguan yang masih bisa dimengerti.

Tatapan naruto tanpa sengaja berubah menjadi cukup tajam, dan sifat pemalu hinata sudah mencapai puncaknya, tetapi masih tidak disadari oleh naruto.

Setelah dua siswa lain yang berada di samping sakura selesai memperkenalkan diri, naruto merasa ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

" Apakah kalian berempat berasal dari SMP yang sama ? "

Jawaban sakua tidak terduga oleh naruto.

" Tidak, kami baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. "

Wajah kaget naruto mungkin kelihatan aneh, dan sakura sambil tertawa terus menjelaskan.

" Aku tidak tau tadi ada dimana tapi Aku sedang menatap papan informasi; dan kemudian hinata memanggilku. "

"... papan informasi ? "

Aneh, pikir naruto. Data untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru termasuk dengan lokasi diadakannya, telah dikirimkan kepada semua siswa. Dengan menggunakan LPS ( Local Positioning System ), merupakan aplikasi standar dari mobile terminal , bahkan jika siswa baru itu tidak melihat papan informasi, atau mengingat informasi itu, seseorang tidak akan nyasar.

" Kami bertiga tidak membawa data terminal kami. "

" Soalnya, model layar virtual dilarang penggunaannya dan kami menyimpan data kami disana. "

" Kami cukup beruntung masuk sekolah ini rupanya, tidak masuk akal rasanya kalau sampai bolos upacara penerimaan siswa baru. "

" Sebenaranya saya lupa membawa milikku "

" Jadi itu alasanmu, ya... "

naruto sebenarnya tidak bisa menerima alasan itu. Ini adalah penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahmu, setidaknya, pastikan dulu lokasi tempat dilangsungkannya upacara sebelum berangkat, dia berkata dalam hati, tapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak perlu rasanya berdebat untuk hal yang tidak penting— memikirkan hal itu, naruto menahan dirinya.

Kata sambutan dalam pidato naruko memang luar biasa seperti yang sudah diperkirakan.

naruto tidak pernah berpikir kalau adik perempuannya akan gugup untuk hal seperti ini.

Walaupun naruto sangat bersemangat dan memakai beberapa kata yang cukup riskan seperti " setiap orang setara ", " sebagai satu kesatuan ", " tanpa mempermasalahkan kemampuan sihir " atau " secara bersama-sama ", dia menyusunnya dengan sangat baik dan tidak terdengar menyakitkan sama sekali.

Sikap terbuka naruko, kemurniannya, dan kerendahan hatinya, ditambah lagi dengan penampilannya yang cantik dan mempesona, telah mencuri hati setiap orang, tidak hanya laki-laki, tidak hanya siswa baru, tetapi bahkan kakak kelas juga.

Naruko mungkin akan dikerumuni keramaian mulai besok dan seterusnya.

Memang bukan hal yang aneh.

Kalau memakai standar masyarakat, kita bisa menyebut naruto seorang siscon dari caranya memperlakukan adiknya. naruto ingin memujinya secara langsung , tetapi sayangnya, ada yang harus diurus setelah upacara selesai yaitu masalah Kartu ID.

Karena kartu individu tersebut tidak dibuat sebelumnya, maka pengaturannya dilakukan sedemikian rupa sehingga setiap orang harus pergi ke lokasi yang ditentukan sendiri dan mengisi data pribadi mereka sendiri ke dalam kartu yang nantinya bisa digunakan di dalam lingkungan sekolah, counter manapun yang mereka tuju, prosedur bisa selesai, tapi tiba-tiba, sedikit hambatan muncul dalam hati naruto.

naruko tentu saja tanpa diragukan lagi tidak perlu melakukan pengisian data itu, sebagai perwakilan siswa baru, dia sudah diberikan kartu itu.

Dan sekarang, di tengah keramaian pengunjung dan para siswa.

" namikaze-kun, kamu masuk di kelas mana ? "

sakura, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangan di wajahnya, ketika bertanya pada naruto, yang berada pada baris terakhir dari kelompok itu ( dengan kata lain, dia termasuk lelaki yang bersikap 'Ladies first ' )

" Kelas E. "

Mendengar jawaban naruto,

"Yay ! kita berada di kelas yang sama. "

sakura melompat kegirangan. Dia kelihatan sedikit berlebihan tetapi,

" aku juga berada di kelas yang sama. "

hinata sama halnya dengan sakura juga tampaknya kegirangan, sepertinya ini reaksi yang alami dari siswa baru.

" Saya di kelas F. "

" Saya di kelas G. "

Walaupun berbeda kelas, reaksi keduanya tidak terlihat sedih. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah semangat sekali ketika diterima di sekolah ini.

Sekolah ini ada 8 kelas untuk siswa kelas 1, dan setiap kelas ada 25 siswa.

Karena itu, mereka setara.

Pertama- tama, Weeds ditempatkan di kelas E sampai H, dan Blooms ditempatkan di kelas A sampai D.

Dua gadis yang berbeda kelas tadi akhirnya berjalan masing masing. Sepertinya mereka pergi ke kelas mereka. Walaupun kelas A-D dan kelas E-H berada di lantai yang berbeda, bukan berarti kalau antusiasme mereka akan menurun.

Selain itu, siswa jalur 2 juga tidak selalu berkumpul bersama-sama dalam satu kelompok.

Ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang tetap berdiri tegak, dan bangga karena sudah diterima di sekolah yang memiliki reputasi bagus.

Karena sekolah ini juga termasuk dalam peringkat atas di antara sekolah sekolah yang tidak berhubungan dengan sihir di negara ini.

Mereka berdua mungkin sedang mencari teman baru yang mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di sekolah.

" Ap..Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ? Apakah ki..kita juga ikut melihat ruang kelas kita ? "

Hinata bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah sambil melihat wajah naruto. Walaupun sakura tidak bertanya tetapi dia juga mungkin melihat ke arah naruto.

Hanya beberapa sekolah yang masih melanjutkan tradisi lama, sekarang ini, SMA umumnya tidak lagi menggunakan sistem yang memakai guru wali kelas.

Edaran Administrasi tidak perlu diserahkan satu per satu, dan selain itu, tidak banyak anggaran ekstra yang dihabiskan pada sumber daya manusia tersebut, sehingga edaran didistribusikan melalui terminal yang terhubung di seluruh sekolah.

Sistem satu terminal untuk setiap individu sudah diterpakan di sekolah sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Hampir semuanya dilakukan dengan menggunakan terminal data kecuali mengenai instruksi individu atau pelajaran praktek.

Jika lebih banyak pengurus yang diperlukan, konselor yang punya keahlian dalam berbagai disiplin ilmu akan dipekerjakan oleh sekolah.

Jadi, alasan wali kelas tetap diperlukan adalah untuk kenyamanan dalam pelajaran praktek dan percobaan. Ketika pelajaran praktek dan percobaan berakhir, dan karena kadang ada sedikit waktu kosong, mereka diperlukan untuk mengawasi sejumlah siswa. (Meskipun, pengawasan adalah pekerjaan sehari-hari.)

Selain itu, dengan sistem terminal pribadi, juga membuat beberapa hal menjadi sangat praktis.

Tidak peduli apa latar belakang dari orang-orang itu, sekali waktu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di ruangan yang sama cukup lama, mereka akan berbaur dengan satu sama lain secara alami.

Dengan membuang sistem wali kelas, ikatan antara teman sekelas cenderung menguat.

Dengan kata lain, jika seseorang ingin cepat mendapat teman baru, maka pergi ke kelas merupakan cara tercepat. Tetapi, naruto menggelengkan kepalanya atas ajakan hinata.

" Maaf. Aku akan bertemu dengan adik perempuanku dulu. "

Tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan lebih jauh dengan mereka hari ini .

naruto sudah membuat janji dengan naruko untuk pulang sekolah bersama setelah semua prosedur selesai dilakukan.

" Heeeh... adik perempuan namikaze-kun pasti manis sekali kan ? "

Mendengar pemikiran dan pertanyaan sakura, naruto merasa terganggu tentang bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya.

Jika adiknya, maka dia pasti manis, apa artinya itu ? , pikir naruto. Dia merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa mengerti hubungan sebab dan akibat antara kedua hal itu.

Untungnya, ia tidak benar-benar perlu memaksa dirinya untuk menjawabnya.

"Jangan jangan adikmu yang menjadi ... perwakilan dari siswa baru, Namikaze naruko-san?"

Karena Mizuki memberi pertanyaan yang lebih sederhana.

Kali ini, tidak perlu baginya untuk ragu. Anggukan darinya sudah cukup untuk memastikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Eh? Be..Benarkah? La..lalu, apakah kalian kembar?"

Pertanyaan yang alami dari hinata. Untuknya, itu adalah pertanyaan yang sudah dia dengar sejak kecil.

" Aku sudah sering ditanya seperti itu tetapi kami bukan kembar. Aku lahir pada bulan April sedangkan dia lahir pada bulan Maret. Jika aku lahir satu bulan sebelumnya atau dia lahir satu bulan kemudian, maka kami tidak akan berada pada tahun ajaran" yang sama di sekolah. "

"Hmm ... aku rasa itu benar-benar membuat hal-hal menjadi rumit ya?"

Memiliki adik yang berprestasi tinggi pada tahun ajaran yang sama, itu pasti akan rumit, tapi sakura tidak berniat buruk. Naruto tersenyum dan membiarkan pertanyaan melebar.

"Selain itu, mengejutkan kalau kamu bisa tahu. Karena Namikaze bukan nama keluarga yang langka."

Mendengar pertanyaan balasan naruto itu, dua wanita muda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, tidak, itu cukup jarang."

Namun, cara sakura mengatakan itu memberi kesan yang berbeda. Kontras dengan senyum sakura, yang tercampur perasaan masam,

"roman kalian mirip ..."

Senyum pendiam hinata tampak kurang percaya diri.

"Apakah kami mirip ?, aku juga bertanya-tanya."

Kepala naruto itu tidak berpaling dari kata-kata hinata. Dalam cara yang sama seperti kata-kata sakura tadi, seolah-olah nadanya menyoroti akar masalah, kata-kata sakura terasa tidak nyata baginya.

Mungkin sebenarnya, naruto tidak percaya pada mereka...

StoooooPP ! #eaa.. super panjang ini yang masih komen kurang panjang minta di pites inia

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Note... keluarga Hyuuga di sini itu gak ada adat pake byakugan tapi kemampuan buat liat aura/ partikel sihir orang lain... and about naruto itu kuat, pinter Cuma disini kelihatan lemah dalam praktek sihir tapi sebenarnya naruto itu ...RAHASIAAA ! #Dorr


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan Review

Fajar hoho iya jadi kekuatannya masih rahasia wkwk

Putly haha sama kita nih wkwk iya tapi nanti jadi agak belok dari manganya

Gedesandyyasa huhu... itu suka2 saya wkwk ohh kepanjangan tak pendekin nih

Imam baguss tetap seperti itu

Hime ohh itu akan di bahas saat chapter yang akan datang

"Jika kamu bicara seperti itu ... uhn, kalian terlihat sama. naruto-kun bisa dikatakan ' Hunk '. tapi penampakanmu hanya terasa seperti itu dan tidak lebih dari itu."

Sama seperti jawaba sakura pertanyaan naruto itu, hinata juga mengangguk setuju.

" ' Hunk ' katamu ? , kata yang sudah ketinggalan jaman dari era mana itu ... dan bukankah itu berarti jika kamu mengesampingkan wajahku, tidak ada kemiripan dalam diri kami kan?"

"Bukan itu, hmm, bagaimana yah aku harus menjelaskannya..."

Se...sepertinya sakura kebinggungan untuk bisa mengekspresikan itu dengan ba..baik.

Kalau bukan karena hinata menyelamatkannya, dia mungkin saja masih akan meraba-raba untuk sementara waktu.

"Itu auramu, kharisma kalian terasa sama. Bisa ditebak kalian saudara kandung.."

"Benar juga! Aura, aura kalian."

Memukul pahanya sendiri, sakura juga mengangguk setuju.

Kali ini, giliran naruto untuk tersenyum kecut.

"sakura-san ... kamu bukan orang yang mudah terbawa suasana kan?"

Terbawa suasana ? huh..jahat sekali, sakura mulai protes tapi naruto membiarkannya. Dari nada suaranya, bukan berarti sakura benar-benar marah atas komentarnya.

"Selain itu, hinata-san, kamu juga luar biasa karena dapat mengetahui aura kami ... Matamu pasti benar-benar bagus."

mata hinata melebar setelah mendengar kata-kata naruto yang memiliki maksud lain.

Apakah ia terkejut karena ada orang lain yang tahu, atau apakah dia menyesal karena rahasia miliknya diketahui? Apapun itu, menurut naruto, seharusnya itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ada konsekuensinya dengan diri hinata.

Mengapa dia membuat wajah seperti itu, naruto tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyelidiki tentang hal itu.

Waktu berlalu. Dan itu mungkin yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

" Onii-sama, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. "

Di belakang naruto dan yang lainnya, yang sedang berbicara di sebuah sudut dekat pintu keluar auditorium, suara orang yang sedang ditunggu naruto terdengar.

naruko, yang dikelilingi oleh kerumunan, menyelinap keluar dari sana.

Awalnya, naruto merasa bahwa naruko keluar sedikit lebih awal, tapi kalau melihat karakter adik perempuannnya, itu mungkin sudah tepat waktu.

Meskipun naruko bukan orang yang akan menghindar dari sosialisasi, tapi tidak terbantahkan bahwa ia memiliki kecenderungan untuk tidak senang dengan sanjungan dan pujian berlebihan. Meskipun bisa dikatakan kalau naruko berperilaku kekanak-kanakan, sejak kecil, sering sekali baginya untuk menerima pujian, dan di antara pujian-pujian itu, ada kalanya pujian itu terkandung dengan rasa cemburu dan iri yang jumlahnya juga bukan hanya segelintir.

Jika kamu membayangkan hal itu, maka cukup dimengerti bahwa naruko akan menjadi agak curiga terhadap pujian yang ia terima. Kamu bahkan dapat mengatakan bahwa ia berusaha bertahan untuk hari ini.

" kamu selesai lebih awal " adalah apa yang naruto ingin katakan ketika ia berbalik, tapi meskipun kata-kata itu tetap sama seperti yang direncanakan, intonasinya berubah menjadi satu pertanyaan.

Di belakang orang-orang yang mengikuti naruko, ada satu orang yang tidak disangka naruto akan menemani naruko.

" Haiii Namikaze-kun. Kita bertemu lagi rupanya. "

Dalam menanggapi senyum dan sapaan yang ramah itu, naruto menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Meskipun perkenalan naruto yang tidak memadai jika dibandingkan dengan sikap sopan santun ino, senyum Presiden Dewan Siswa, Yamanaka Ino, tidak memberi kesan tidak menyenangkan sedikit pun. Mungkin, itu adalah poker face miliknya, atau mungkin, ini adalah bawaan lahir dari wanita muda yang lebih senior darinya itu, yang manapun itu, naruto, yang baru saja bertemu dengannya, tidak mengetahuinya.

Tapi, daripada respon aneh dari kakak laki-lakinya kepada presiden dewan siswa, adik perempuannya tampak terganggu oleh dua wanita muda yang berdiri disamping kakaknya.

"Onii-sama, mereka itu ..."

Sebelum menjelaskan situasinya sendiri tentang mengapa ia tidak sendirian, naruko sedang mencari penjelasan mengapa naruto tidak sendirian. Meskipun ia agak terkejut dengan kekurang sopanannya, naruto tidak menyembunyikan apa pun. naruto menjawab tanpa menunda sedetik pun.

"Ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata-san. Dan itu Haruno Sakura-san. Kami berada di kelas yang sama."

"Jadi begitu ... bukankah sedikit terlalu cepat bagi onii-sama untuk kencan dengan teman sekelasmu ?"

Dengan menggemaskan naruko memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, bukan berarti aku ingin melarangmu melakukan hal itu, wajah naruko seperti ingin mengatakannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman seorang Lady. Tapi, matanya tidak tersenyum.

Astaga, pikir naruto.

Sepertinya segera setelah upacara, naruko telah dibombardir dengan sanjungan dari kiri dan kanan, memojokkan dirinya , sehingga banyak mengakumulasi stres.

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi kan, naruko? Kami hanya mengobrol sambil menunggumu.

Kamu sudah bersikap tidak sopan kepada mereka berdua, bukan? "

Wajah cemberut adik perempuannya tampak lucu menurutnya, tetapi tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri setelah pihak lain memperkenalkan diri mungkin akan membuat reputasinya kurang baik di depan kakak kelas dan siswa tahun yang sama. Melihat mata naruto sedikit mencela, wajah naruko tampak memberi isyarat untuk berhenti, dan setelah itu, naruko memberikan senyum yang lebih ramah di wajahnya.

"Selamat siang, Hyuuga-san, Haruno-san. Aku namikaze naruko.

aku juga seorang siswa baru seperti Onii-sama, jadi saya berharap bisa berteman dengan kalian. "

" Na..namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Saya juga berharap untuk bisa berteman denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Kamu bisa memanggilku sakura. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan naruko?"

"Ya, silakan. Akan sulit untuk membedakan antara saya dan kakak saya dari nama keluarga kami."

Ketiga perempuan muda itu saling memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain lagi.

Salam yang dipakai antara naruko dan hinata sepertinya cocok untuk orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi untuk sakura, sejak awal, dia secara mengejutkan (jika ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya) sangat bersahabat.

Namun, hanya naruto yang merasa canggung pada cara berbicara sakura yang terlalu bersahabat.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda naruko yang merasa risih dengan perilaku sakura yang terasa terlalu bersahabat dari anggukannya.

"Ah-ha, naruko, aku tidak menyangka kamu begitu ramah kalau dilihat dari penampilanmu."

"Kamu juga seterbuka seperti sebagaimana penampilanmu. Senang bertemu denganmu, sakura."

"naruko. Apakah urusanmu dengan dewan siswa sudah selesai ? Jika belum, aku bisa pergi menghabiskan waktu sendiri ?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Orang yang menjawab pertanyaan dan saran naruto adalah pihak lain.

"Aku di sini hanya untuk menyapa kalian saja hari ini.

naruko-san ... boleh aku memanggilmu begitu juga? "

"Ah, iya boleh."

Selagi ino memanggilnya, naruko mengangguk, senyumnya yang tanpa ragu-ragu itu berganti dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kalau begitu naruko-san, kita akan melanjutkannya pada hari lain."

ino mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan wajah tersenyum dan mulai keluar dari auditorium. Tapi, salah satu siswa laki-laki yang menyertainya di belakang meminta ino berhenti. Dengan bangga menyombongkan dadanya seolah-olah itu hal yang wajar, yaitu lambang bunga berkelopak delapan itu.

"Tapi Presiden, bagaimana dengan jadwal di pihak kita ..."

"Kita kan tidak benar-benar membuat janji sebelumnya. Jika dia sudah memiliki janji lain, dia harus memberikan prioritas padanya dulu kan ?"

Setelah siswa laki-laki itu, yang tampaknya masih ingin melanjutkan perdebatan, akhirnya tertahan oleh sorot matanya, ino tersenyum penuh arti pada naruko dan naruto.

"Kalau begitu naruko-san, saya akan pergi sekarang. naruto-kun juga, saya ingin melanjutkan obrolanku denganmu di hari-hari berikutnya."

Setelah menyampaikan salam, ino pergi. Diikuti dengan siswa laki-laki yang mengikuti di belakangnya sambil berbalik, dan ia menatap naruto dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan seolah-olah terdengar lidahnya berdecak... ck...

"... Apakah sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang ?"

kelihatannya naruto entah bagaimana memancing ketidaksenangan bukan hanya dari kakak kelas tapi anggota eksekutif dewan siswa ketika ia baru saja mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah, itu adalah sesuatu yang di luar kendalinya. Tentu saja, sepertinya dia tidak akan menjalani kehidupan yang mulus dan lancar di mana ia kadang harus menghadapi hal-hal seperti itu. Meskipun pengalaman hidupnya masih kurang dari 16 tahun, naruto sudah pernah mengalami hal negative yang lebih dari itu.

"Maafkan aku, Onii-sama. Karena aku, kamu jadi mendapat kesan buruk ..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Tanpa membiarkan naruko yang tampak tertekan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, naruto mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya di kepala naruko dari sisi dengan ketukan kecil. Sambil terus membelai rambutnya dengan cara menyisir, wajah tertunduknya menjadi merah merona. Bagi orang yang melihat mereka, sepasang saudara ini tampaknya mendekati batas yang berbahaya, tapi mungkin, mereka masih menahan diri untuk berkomentar sebagai konsekuensi baru saja berkenalan dengan dua bersaudara itu, hinata yang tampak memerah, dan sakura juga, tidak berkata apapun tentang itu.

"Yah, karena kita semua di sini, kenapa kita tidak pergi minum teh?"

"Kedengarannya bagus! Tampaknya ada toko kue yang bagus di sekitar sini."

Dengan kata lain, itu adalah undangan untuk teatime.

Tidak perlu rasanya untuk bertanya pada mereka apakah keluarga mereka sedang menunggu mereka. Menanyakan hal seperti itu mungkin akan menjadi perhatian yang tidak perlu. Sama halnya untuk naruto dan naruko.

Selain itu, naruto memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan. Sebenarnya, itu benar-benar suatu hal yang tidak penting, tapi hal itu akan membuatnya penasaran jika dia tidak menanyakannya.

"Kamu tidak memeriksa di mana upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan diadakan, tetapi kamu bisa tahu ada di mana toko kue?"

Ini mungkin pertanyaan yang sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu saja! Ini sesuatu yang penting, kan?"

Tapi sakura mengangguk mantap tanpa sedikitpun ragu-ragu.

"" Tentu saja ', ya ... "

Pengakuannya berubah menjadi keluhan. Tapi, Seolah-olah itu adalah urusan orang lain, naruto berpikir orang lain yang akan menerima beban itu.

"Onii-sama, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tapi sepertinya naruto adalah satu-satunya yang terkejut pada pernyataan sakura.

Bahkan naruko tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan kurangnya logika dalam memprioritaskan kafe makanan manis dibanding lokasi upacara. — Meskipun tentu saja,naruko tidak mengetahui rincian dari keseluruhan cerita.

"Yah, kedengarannya bagus. Bagaimanapun, kita baru saja berkenalan dengan satu sama lain. Baik itu jenis kelamin yang sama, atau tahun yang sama, kita mungkin tidak akan menemukan teman yang lain terlalu banyak."

Meskipun naruto mengatakan itu, tapi sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah benar-benar terlalu memikirkan jawabannya tadi. Tidak ada masalah yang benar-benar mendesak menunggunya di rumah. Awalnya, naruto tidak merencanakan kalau mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghabiskan sore hari dalam rangka merayakan diterimanya adiknya di sekolah sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Bagaimanapun juga kata-kata naruto kelihatan tidak dipikirkan dalam-dalam, dan itu tercermin begitu saja dari suaranya.

Menyadari kata-kata naruto itu adalah isi hatinya yang sebenarnya, sakura dan hinata kembali berkomentar.

"naruto-kun, rupanya kalau tentang naruko, kamu tidak berpikir terlalu dalam tentang hal itu ..."

"Ka...kamu be.. benar-benar peduli dengan adikmu, ya.. ..."

Apakah itu pujian atau komentar karena takjub, ditambah gabungan dari tatapan yang berbeda kepadanya, naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah masam.

Hufft 3-4 chapter lagi saya gak up-date duluu.. kalo up-date sesempetnya deh

Oh iyaa cobaa tebak siapa laki- laki yang bareng ino tadi ?

Kiba

Sasuke

Sai

Kabuto

Ini sekalian vote sihh walaupun udah di tentuin si... yg jadi laki2 tadi hoho

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEWWWWWWWWW !


	6. Chapter 6

Balasan...

Weshh Sai yak coba tak liat2 dulu yaw..

Suriken wihh aku juga suka baca tuh wkwkwk

Vin hoo.. mungin.. makasih

Ini 2 chapter yang di gabung...

Toko kue yang direkomendasikan sakura adalah "cafetaria Perancis dengan dessert yang lezat", mereka makan siang di sana dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol riang ( cuma tiga wanita yang berbicara, dan naruto hanya mendengarkan), dan saat mereka tiba di rumah, sudah hampir malam.

Tidak ada orang untuk menyambut mereka.

Rumah yang jauh melebihi ukuran rata-rata, tampaknya hanya dihuni oleh naruto dan naruko.

Naruto ke kamarnya dan melepas seragamnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berpikir bahwa pakaian yang seperti mantel darurat' itu dapat mempengaruhi dirinya, tapi, setelah melepas blazer yang sengaja didesain untuk terlihat "berbeda", ia merasa sedikit lebih ringan. Dia mengklik lidahnya sekali pada perasaan ini dan berganti pakaian secepatnya.

Saat ia sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, tak lama kemudian, naruko, yang telah selesai berganti pakaian, turun dari kamarnya.

Meskipun bahan pakaian telah mencapai kemajuan besar, desain pakaian sebagian besar tetap sama seperti seratus tahun yang lalu.

Kakinya yang indah tersingkap dari bawah rok pendek gaya dari awal abad ini, naruko mendekatinya.

Untuk beberapa alasan, selera mode adik perempuannya cenderung lebih terbuka kalau di rumah. Meskipun naruto tampaknya sudah terbiasa untuk itu, sifat feminim naruko yang meningkat kalau di dalam rumah sering menyebabkan naruto sedikit terganggu kemana ia harus menatap.

"Onii-sama, kamu ingin minum?"

"Boleh juga, aku ingin kopi."

"Tentu saja."

Saat ia menuju dapur, rambut panjangnya berayun dibelakang tubuh langsingnya. Itu untuk mencegah rambutnya mengganggu pekerjaannya di dapur, tapi, melihat sekilas ke pangkal lehernya, yang biasanya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang panjang, sebuah keindahan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata terpancar dari bagian leher pakaiannya .

Di negara maju dimana penggunaan Home Automation Robots (HAR) tersebar luas, perempuan — dan laki-laki — yang bekerja di dapur semakin sedikit. Semakin sedikit orang yang tetap melakukan pekerjaan di dapur, seperti memanggang roti atau menyeduh kopi, dengan tangan mereka sendiri kecuali karena hobi.

Dan naruko termasuk kelompok minoritas ini.

Bukan karena dia tidak mengerti menggunakan mesin.

Ketika teman-temannya datang berkunjung, dia biasanya akan meninggalkan pekerjaan itu ke HAR.

Tapi, ketika bersama-sama dengan kakaknya saja, dia pasti akan memilih mengerjakannya sendiri.

Suara gilingan kacang dan suara menggelegak air mendidih sampai ke telinga naruto samar-samar.

Dia bisa dikatakan cukup menutup untuk bahkan pergi sampai sebatas menggunakan tetes kertas sederhana, daripada menggunakan alat pembuat kopi model lama.

naruto pernah mencoba menanyakannya sekali, dan jawabannya adalah ia ingin melakukannya dengan cara itu, jadi itu mungkin memang hobi baginya. naruto juga ingat waktu ia bertanya dengan curiga apakah itu memang hobinya, dan kemudian naruko memelototinya dengan wajah cemberut.

Apapun itu, kopi yang diseduh naruko paling cocok dengan seleranya.

"Onii-sama, silahkan diminum."

Dia menempatkan cangkir di samping meja, kemudian naruko datang dari sisi lain dan duduk di sampingnya.

Minuman di atas meja itu adalah kopi hitam, sedangkan yang naruko pegang ditambahkan susu ke dalamnya.

"Aromanya benar-benar nikmat."

Tidak ada pujian yang perlu ditambahkan lagi.

Hanya dari itu saja, naruko tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian, mengintip ke wajah puas dari kakak laki-lakinya dengan mata tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat lega saat ia mulai meminum minumannya – itu adalah naruko yang biasanya.

Dengan itu, mereka berdua menikmati kopi mereka.

Tak satu pun dari mereka memaksakan bahan obrolan.

Keduanya tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran satu sama lainnya.

Saat-saat ketika merasa canggung untuk tidak berbicara satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang panjang sudah lama berlalu.

Topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan cukup banyak. Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Mereka telah membuat teman-teman baru, dan untuk beberapa alasan, mereka juga bertemu kakak kelas yang merepotkan. naruko diundang oleh dewan siswa seperti yang diperkirakan. Hal-hal yang bisa diingat kembali, dan hal-hal yang bisa dibicarakan, terlalu banyak untuk satu malam.

Tapi, mengobrol dengan saudaranya sendiri, di rumah mereka, sampai kopi di dalam cangkir mereka habis.

"- sudah hampir waktunya untuk membuat makan malam."

naruko berdiri sambil memengang cangkir kosongnya, diikuti naruto yang berdiri dan menyerahkan cangkir kopinya ke tangan adik perempuannya.

Malam semakin larut dan berlalu seperti biasa untuk kedua saudara kandung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm..Pagi, naruko. kamu cukup pagi hari ini."

Hari masih fajar, dan belum ada tanda-tanda matahari mulai naik.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Pelajaran pertama dimulai pukul 8:00am tepat dan perjalananan ke sekolah akan memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit, sehingga akan ideal untuk meninggalkan rumah pukul 7:30am. Menyiapkan sarapan, makan, beres-beres ... jika kita memperkirakan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk semua ini, masih tersisa waktu satu jam.

"Selamat pagi, Onii-sama ... silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

naruko menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk segar.

Setelah kata terima kasih yang tulus, naruto mengosongkan gelas dengan cepat, kemudian mengembalikannya ke tangan naruko yang terulur. -naruko sudah memiliki pemahaman yang sempurna dari pola kakaknya itu.

Kemudian pada saat yang tepat ketika naruto akan mengatakan "Aku berangkat" pada adiknya, yang sedang menghadap ke meja dapur, tangan naruko berhenti dan dia berbalik.

"Onii-sama, sebenarnya aku berencana untuk berangkat bersama denganmu hari ini ..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, naruko mengangkat keranjang yang penuh sandwich. Tampaknya lebih tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia telah "selesai membuat sarapan" daripada "mulai membuat sarapan".

"Aku tidak keberatan, tapi ... kamu akan pergi memakai seragammu ?"

naruto bertanya sambil melirik seragam sekolah di bawah celemek, sangat kontras dengan kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Aku belum melaporkan ke sensei tentang pendaftaran sekolah ... dan juga, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi ikut latihan bersamamu, Onii-sama."

Dan itu jawaban naruko.

Alasan mengapa naruko sudah memakai seragam sekolah sejak awal pagi hari adalah untuk menunjukkan tampilannya dalam seragam sekolah kepada naruto.

"Aku mengerti, kamu tidak perlu untuk ikut melakukan latihan pagi yang sama sepertiku, tetapi ero sennin mungkin akan senang melihatmu.

Meskipun ... Aku berharap bahwa dia tidak mulai iseng karena terlalu senang dan membuatmu jadi bahan buku pornonya. "

"Jika itu terjadi, Onii-sama pasti akan melindungiku."

Kedipan mata yang manis dari adiknya membawa senyum ke wajah naruto itu.

Udara pagi yang cukup dingin dan menyegarkan , seorang wanita muda sedang meluncur di jalan menanjak dengan rollerblade nya, rambutnya yang panjang dan roknya berkibar tertiup angin.

Tanpa perlu menggerakan kakinya untuk bergerak ke atas, naruko mendaki jalan menanjak itu melawan gravitasi.

Kecepatannya mungkin mencapai 60 kilometer per jam.

naruto menjaga jarak di sampingnya.

Meskipun naruto hanya joging, setiap langkahnya mencapai jarak 10 meter.

Tapi, dia tidak terlihat santai seperti yang naruko lakukan.

"Mungkin, aku harus memperlambat sedikit?"

"Tidak, kalau kamu melakukannya , ini tidak akan dianggap sebagai latihan."

Ketika ditanya naruko yang sedang berputar dan meluncur mundur dengan satu kaki, naruto menjawab tanpa kehilangan napas meskipun dia terlihat kelelahan.

Keduanya tidak memiliki jenis perangkat pendorong dipasang di sepatu mereka.

Tak perlu dikatakan, kecepatan mereka ini ada pengaruhnya dengan Sihir.

Apa yang naruko lakukan adalah sihir yang menurunkan percepatan gravitasi dan sihir yang akan memungkinkan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti kemiringan jalan untuk bergerak ke arah tujuannya.

Apa yang naruto lakukan adalah sihir yang meningkatkan baik kekuatan akselerasi dan deselerasi yang dihasilkan ketika ia menendang tanah, dan sihir yang akan menekan gerakan ke atas dalam rangka untuk mencegah dia dari melompat terlalu tinggi.

Keduanya menggunakan kombinasi sederhana dari mantra gerak dan percepatan. Karena betapa sederhananya sihir itu, bukan hanya naruko, bahkan naruto yang hanya bisa mendaftarkan diri sebagai siswa jalur 2, mampu mempertahankan rapalan sihir itu.

Dalam situasi seperti itu, tidak bisa dikatakan sihir yang mana, yang digunakan oleh naruko yang mengenakan rollerblade, atau yang digunakan oleh naruto yang berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri, memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang lebih tinggi.

Sekilas, dengan roller untuk mengurangi beban gerak, yang naruko lakukan lebih kelihatan tanpa usaha, namun, tanpa menggunakan kakinya sendiri, itu berarti bahwa dia harus mengendalikan vektor geraknya dengan sihir.

Di sisi lain, untuk naruto, dia bisa menentukan arah gerakan dengan menggerakkan kakinya.

naruto yang harus terus menerus mengaktifkan mantra di setiap langkahnya, dan naruko yang tidak bisa melepaskan kendalinya pada mantranya, walaupun hanya sesaat.

Latihan yang mereka berdua lakukan adalah jenis sihir yang sama sekali berbeda.

Tujuan mereka berjarak sekitar 10 menit dari rumah mereka - dengan kecepatan mereka bergerak saat ini - tempat itu berada di atas sebuah bukit yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

Jika kita menggunakan satu kata untuk menggambarkan tempat itu, bisa dikatakan tempat itu adalah " Kuil ".

Namun, orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana tidak mencerminkan seorang "pendeta", "biksu", atau bahkan "biksu pemula" sedikit pun.

Jika kita cukup berani untuk memberikan sebutan yang cocok kepada mereka, "Praktisi pertapaan" atau " Pasukan Pendeta " mungkin lebih tepat.

Diselimuti oleh suasana yang kaku terhadap perempuan, khususnya terhadap orang-orang muda yang akan membuat mereka begitu takut sehingga mereka tidak akan mencoba untuk datang ke sana, naruko meluncur di atas rollerblade tanpa ragu-ragu sedikitpun. Sementara tindakannya kelihatan tidak sekaku atau seformal biasanya, kepalanya telah berulang kali mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa", jadi dia tidak lagi memikirkan formalitas.

Sedangkan apa yang naruto lakukan pada saat itu, ia tidak meneruskan langkahnya, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa, tetapi, ia sebenarnya bertemu dengan sambutan yang keras saat ia melewati gerbang kuil.

Ketika seseorang mulai memasuki kuil ini, latih tanding akan dimulai dengan satu lawan satu, tapi sekarang ada sekitar 20 dari para murid peringkat menengah atau lebih rendah datang pada naruto sekaligus – bukan round-robin – suatu hal yang tidak biasa.

"naruko-kun! Lama tak bertemu kau makin cantik saja."

Sebuah suara riang tiba-tiba terdengar dari sudut mati naruko, yang sedang berdiri di halaman depan bangunan kuil, segera berbalik dan berpaling dari melihat dengan cemas pada kakak laki-lakinya yang dikeroyok banyak orang.

"Muu..Sensei ... tolong berhenti menghapus kehadiran anda dan menyelinap di belakang kami, kami telah mencari-cari anda dari tadi ..."

Meskipun sudah meningkatkan kewaspadaan, tetapi hal yang sama terus terjadi berulang-ulang, sampai ke titik bahwa itu sudah tidak begitu mengejutkan lagi dan dianggap kejutan yang tidak ada pengaruhnya lagi bagi naruko.

"Memintaku untuk tidak menyelinap, naruko-kun, seperti memberikan perintah yang sangat sulit dilakukan.

Aku 'shinobi'. Menyelinap adalah pekerjaan yang saya lakukan sehari-hari. "

Mengenakan jubah merah, dengan kepala yang memiliki rambut putih panjang, dan memiliki tampang mesum dia tampak tidak cocok sama sekali dengan tempat ini dan penampilannya sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan usianya.

Satu-satunya penjelasan yang benar-benar bisa digunakan adalah 'terasing', dan meskipun ia berpakaian sebagai seorang biarawan, itu mustahil untuk dipercaya.

"jaman sekarang, tidak ada pekerjaan seperti Ninja. Kuharap anda bisa mengkoreksi pernyataan anda sesegera mungkin."

Bahkan saat naruko sungguh-sungguh memprotes,

"Tut tut tut, jangan salah paham dengan menyebut kami ninja, kami sepenuhnya 'shinobi' . Ini adalah tradisi, bukan pekerjaan.."

Dia menjawab sambil mengibaskan jarinya ke depan dan ke belakang. -Itu kelihatannya tidak sopan.

"Kami menghormati legitimasi Anda. Jadi tolong hentikan semua permainan misteri ini. Mengapa sensei begitu ..."

Sembrono, itu yang naruko hampir saja katakan, tetapi menyerah. Itu akan sia-sia saja, dia telah menyadarinya sejak tadi.

Biarawan 'wannabe' ini - sebenarnya, ia tidak memiliki kualifikasi dari seorang biksu asli - Jiraiya, menyebut dirinya sendiri "shinobi".

Walaupun dia bersikeras, ia adalah seorang yang sangat dikenal hanya kelebihannya dalam kemampuan fisiknya, dan mengajarkan cara-cara memakai sihir kuno.

Pada saat sihir menjadi target dari ilmu pengetahuan, namun masih dirahasiakan dari publik dunia, dan dianggap sebagai fiksi, terungkap bahwa menguasai kemampuan seperti ninjutsu entah bagaimana menjadi diklasifikasikan tidak hanya sebagai sekedar seni bela diri abad pertengahan, namun masuk kategori sihir.

meskipun bukan fiksi, itu mungkin lebih cocok dengan menganggapnya sebagai "seni" misterius.

Tentu, sama halnya dengan sistem sihir lainnya, legenda tidak selalu memberitahu seluruh kebenaran.

"Transformasi" dalam ninjutsu hanya pada gerakan kecepatan tinggi dan ilusi.

Bukan hanya ninjutsu, tapi semua bentuk sihir tradisional mengandalkan trik seperti itu, dan hal-hal seperti transformasi, pergeseran bentuk, dan alkimia dianggap mustahil di berbagai bidang sihir modern.

Jiraiya yang naruko panggil sebagai sensei, dan naruto panggil ero sennin , adalah salah satu orang yang menurunkan dan mengajarkan sihir tradisional shinobi.

Namun, menyisihkan pakaiannya pendetanya (yang kelihatannya tidak pantas dia pakai), penampilannya dan tempat tinggalnya tidak pantas, tidak peduli bagaimana kamu melihatnya ia tidak memiliki rasa kesopanan-

"Apa itu seragam dari SMA Satu ?"

"Ya, kami mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru kemarin."

"Begitu rupanya. Mmm, itu bagus."

"... Hari ini, aku tahu kamu akan mulai masuk sekolah ..."

"Seragam hijau yang baru, rapi dan bersih, memiliki semacam pesona tersembunyi."

"..."

"Hampir seperti kuncup bunga yang akan membuka, tunas yang akan tumbuh.

Ah ya ... moe, ini benar-benar moe! Mrmph? "

Ketegangan yang semakin meningkat pada diri naruko membuat jiraya mundur perlahan-lahan, lalu tiba-tiba jiraya memutar tubuhnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya di atas kepalanya.

Thwak, suara lengan yang menahan pukulan potong dari lawannya.

"ero sennin, anda menakuti naruko, bisa tolong tenang sedikit?"

"... Tidak buruk, bocah. Menyerang saya dari belakang, hah."

Sementara memblokir lengan kanan naruto dengan tangan kirinya, jiraya menyerang dari kanan.

Mengaitkan lengannya seperti angka 8, tinjunya hampir mencapai sisi lawannya.

jiraya dengan mudah berguling ke depan, membidik tendangannya ke bagian belakang kepala naruto, naruto dengan cekatan berputar dan menghindar.

jarak antara keduanya semakin sedikit.

Nafas panjang terdengar dari penonton.

Sekarang, keduanya telah dikelilingi oleh lingkaran besar orang.

jiraya dan naruto bertukar pukulan lagi.

Bukan hanya naruko yang tangannya terkepal dalam kecemasan.

.

.

.

.

JIRAYAAAAAAA !

REVIEW !


	7. Chapter 7

Balasan...

Fajar nih yg ke-7

Foxy hoho itu sih tergantung mood wkwk

Fin yoi dong jiraya itu kalo gak mesum keajaiban dunia ninja wkwk weh di sini dasar2nya aja gak kayak aslinya

Guest nih 2k lebih

Imam humm pair belum di tentukan wkwk

Uzumaki ini lanjut koq hehe

Sejak naruto masih menjadi siswa SMP tahun pertama, atau tepatnya sejak Oktober, kekacauan semacam ini akan terjadi dan selesai sebelum latihan selesai dengan damai setiap pagi. Para murid akan kembali ke latihan mereka sendiri, dan satu-satunya yang tersisa di bangunan utama adalah kedua saudara kandung itu, naruto dan naruko, bersama dengan jiraya.

"Sensei, ini untuk anda. Apakah Onii-sama juga menginginkannya?"

"Ooh, naruko-kun, terima kasih."

"... Tolong tunggu sebentar."

Dengan satu tangan jiraya, masih berkeringat, mengambil cangkir dan handuk dari naruko dengan senyum sementara naruto, kehabisan nafas dan tergeletak di tanah, merentangkan tangan dalam pengakuannya kalah dari jiraya kemudian susah payah mengangkat dirinya sendiri.

"Onii-sama, kau baik-baik saja ...?"

Ketika naruto mencoba bangkit, naruko, dengan ekspresi cemas, berlutut di sampingnya tanpa memperdulikan pakaiannya dan mulai menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk di tangan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Tak satu pun dari mereka melihat ekspresi hangat yang jiraya tunjukkan ketika naruto mengambil handuk dari naruko dan, setelah jeda, mengumpulkan tenaganya dan bangkit.

"Maafkan aku, aku membuat rokmu kotor."

Jaket orange naruto tentu saja juga ternoda dengan kotoran, tetapi naruko tidak perlu menunjukkan hal itu.

"Kalau hanya seperti ini tidak apa apa."

naruko tersenyum dalam menanggapi dan bukannya membersihkan roknya, mengeluarkan mobile terminalnya yang tipis. Bagian depan perangkat hampir seluruhnya terdiri dari sebuah panel umpan balik, di mana ia mulai memasukan digit angka.

naruko memegang CAD berbentuk seperti ponsel pada umumnya. Bentuk yang paling populer adalah gelang, tetapi risiko menjatuhkan mobile ini cukup besar. Keuntungan dari CAD yang digunakan naruko itu adalah bahwa CAD itu dapat digunakan dengan satu tangan, karena penyihir tidak suka kalau harus memakai kedua tangan, sehingga pada akhirnya CAD ini lebih disukai.

Sebuah pola kompleks cahaya tergambar pada tangan kiri yang memegang CAD, ketika sihir dimulai.

Alat dari penyihir modern, sebagai pengganti tongkat dan buku-buku tebal, mesin yang dihasilkan oleh sihiral engineering yaitu CAD.

Perangkat ini, yang menggabungkan bahan sintetis yang mengubah sinyal Psion menjadi sinyal elektrik, menggunakan Psion dari ritual sihir untuk menghasilkan koleksi dari sihir elektronik itulah aktivasi ritual.

Aktivasi ritual adalah cetak biru sihir. Di dalamnya terdapat informasi yang sama atau lebih besar dari data gabungan mantra panjang, simbol kompleks, dan perubahan cepat.

Penyihir menanamkan partikel Psion yang melekat dalam tubuh mereka ke output rangkaian aktivasi oleh CAD, dan mengisinya dari sistem bawah sadar pengolahan sihir yang terdapat dalam diri semua penyihir ke sihir operations area. Berikut rangkaian aktivasi berkembang, dan semua parameter yang diperlukan dimasukkan, untuk dapat mulai merakit ritual sihir.

Dengan cara ini, CAD memungkinkan pengolahan semua komponen yang diperlukan dalam sihir dalam waktu singkat.

kabut muncul entah dari mana dan mengelilingi naruko dari roknya ke legging hitamnya, dari atas turun ke bawah sampai sandalnya.

Partikel juga terbang keluar dari udara, dan masuk dari punggung naruto dan mengelilinginya ke sekitar seluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah kabut tipis itu hilang, seragam dan jaket dari keduanya menjadi rapi seperti biasa.

"Onii-sama, mau sarapan? ayo sensei bergabung juga."

naruko, seolah-olah itu sudah wajar, bertanya dengan nada ringan sambil mengangkat keranjang.

Bahkan, naruto tahu dengan yakin kalau jumlah sihir seperti itu memang "tidak ada apa-apanya" bagi adiknya.

naruto dan jiraya sedang duduk di beranda, mengisi perut mereka dengan sandwich.

naruko memegang sandwich di satu tangan, dan tangan lainnya melayani naruto dengan menyerahkan teh dan piring.

Saat ia menyaksikan adegan ini dengan senyum,jiraya merasakan niat tidak baik akan datang dari suatu tempat, setelah menyeka tangan dan mulut dengan handuk yang diberikan oleh seorang murid yang dicukur rambutnya, ia meletakkan tangannya dan membungkuk ke arah naruko, membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara yang kecil :

"Ada kemungkinan kalau saya tidak dapat mengalahkan naruto-kun dalam seni bela diri murni lagi ..."

Itu adalah kekaguman yang jelas.

Jika ada siswa lain di sekitar sana, iri hati tidak akan terelakkan lagi. Memang, murid yang sedang menunggu jiraya menunjukkan campuran rasa cemburu dan iri pada naruto setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

naruko sangat berseri-seri seolah-olah kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya.

Namun, naruto tidak goyah oleh pujian sederhana seperti itu.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan kalau saya sangat bersyukur dengan kata-kata itu, mengingat anda baru saja menghancurkan saya sebelumnya ..."

Melihat naruto yang menyanggah dan menggerutu itu, jiraya tertawa.

"Itu wajar saja, bocah. Bagaimanapun juga aku gurumu, dan aku telah menghadapimu di arena dimana kemampuanku paling dominan.

Kamu masih 15 tahun. Jika aku kalah dari seseorang yang hanya setengah usiaku, semua muridku pasti akan kabur. "

"Saya rasa Onii-sama harus lebih jujur. Sangat jarang untuk dipuji oleh sensei, jadi saya pikir kamu harus mengambil kesempatan ini untuk tertawa bangga."

naruko masih meneruskan ceramahnya, tapi mulutnya tersenyum.

"... Saya pikir itu akan membuatku terlihat sedikit menyebalkan ..."

jiraya dan naruko tertawa gembira, dan bahkan naruto tidak begitu keras kepala untuk tidak menegur dirinya dan bergabung dalam tawa mereka.

Senyum pahit naruto berubah menjadi masam, semua perasaan kelam itu memudar.

"Onii-sama, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan ..."

naruto, yang sedang melihat berita melalui layar terminal, mendengar keraguannya, dia segera mendongak ke arah adiknya.

Sangat jarang bagi adiknya untuk berbicara sedemikian sungkan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kemarin malam, aku menerima telepon dari orang-orang itu ..."

"Orang-orang itu ? Ahh ... itu rupanya, apakah Ayah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah lagi?"

"Tidak, ini ...

Orang-orang itu, dengan penuh semangat mengucapkan selamat karena putri mereka masuk SMA Satu. Dan ... Onii-sama, apakah mereka juga sudah mengucapkanya padamu ...? "

"Ahh, seperti yang kamu bayangkan ... sama seperti biasanya."

Mendengar kata-kata kakaknya dia menjatuhkan wajahnya sesaat wajahnya murung, dan di saat berikutnya suara giginya beradu bersama dalam kemarahan hingga bisa terdengar keluar dari bawah rambut panjangnya yang menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Aku tahu ... tidak peduli bagaimana kamu melihatnya, itu adalah harapan yang agak sia-sia, tetapi pada akhirnya, mereka bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengirim email ke Onii-sama ... orang-orang seperti mereka ... "

"Tenang."

naruto berjuang menahan kemarahannya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, naruto yang duduk di sampingnya, mengambil tangannya dan menggengam tangannya dengan erat dan sedikit meremasnya.

Suhu di dalam mobil, yang tiba-tiba anjlok, mengaktifkan pemanas di luar musim, dan angin bertiup hangat di seluruh kabin yang menjadi sepi.

"... Aku sangat menyesal. Aku terlalu cepat emosi."

Setelah memastikan bahwa aliran sihir yang tidak terkendali itu telah berhenti, naruto melepaskan naruko.

Dia kemudian menepuknya ringan sambil melihat ke mata naruto dan tersenyum lembut, menunjukkan tidak ada yang salah.

"Aku mengabaikan keinginan ayah untuk terus membantu pekerjaan perusahaan dan masuk SMA. Aku tidak mengharapkan ucapan selamat sama sekali. Itu sifat ayah yang setidaknya harus kamu mengerti kan?"

"Memang menyebalkan rasanya kalau orang tua kita sendiri bertindak sangat kekanak-kanakan. Jika ia ingin memisahkan aku dari Onii-sama, ia seharusnya memberitahuku dan bibi dulu, tapi ia bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu.

Selain itu, kapan mereka akan berhenti berpikir bahwa mereka dapat menggunakan Onii-sama kapanpun mereka mau ?

Bukankah sudah sewajarnya anak berumur 15 tahun akan memasuki SMA? "

Keinginan bibinya terucap dengan gamblang dan menyebabkan dia mengingat ketidaknyamanan yang luar biasa tapi - hanya karena seseorang memerintahkan, naruto tidak akan pernah punya niat untuk meninggalkan naruko sendirian - tanpa membawa permasalahan itu, wajah naruto yang tidak sengaja terlihat seperti memakai Topeng hampa dan dia tertawa sinis.

"Tidak ada pendidikan wajib, sehingga tidak persis seperti yang diharapkan.

Ayah dan orochimaru-san juga sudah tahu berapa usiaku sekarang, jadi aku yakin mereka hanya mencoba untuk menemukan cara untuk membuat aku berguna.

Jika mereka pikir mereka dapat membuatku merasa berhutang pada mereka dengan cara seperti itu, maka aku juga akan menunjukkan tujuanku yang sebenarnya. "

"... Jika kamu bilang begitu, Onii-sama ..."

Ada keengganan yang cukup besar, namun naruko mengangguk, dan naruto menghela napas lega.

naruko tidak tahu seluruh kebenaran tentang keterlibatan naruto dengan pembuat peralatan untuk Teknisi Sihir , 'Four Leaves Technology', di mana ayah mereka berfungsi sebagai kepala bagian perkembangan.

Dia telah berbuat banyak hal di waktu luangnya, sehingga memberikan informasi yang kurang akurat tentang dirinya untuk membuat naruko percaya kalau dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang masuk akal adalah hal sederhana.

Jika dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang menggunakan sebuah peralatan pemulihan untuk sampel penelitian, itu sangat mungkin bahwa dia bisa melumpuhkan seluruh sistem transportasi.

Terlepas dari ketakutannya, kereta bergerak terus dan mulai transisi ke jalur lambat.

Di kelas E tahun pertama, terasa cukup kacau dan ramai. Dan kemungkinan, adegan serupa juga sedang terjadi di seluruh ruang kelas lainnya.

Banyak siswa baru bertemu satu sama lain kemarin, dan sudah terbentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil di sana-sini mengobrol.

Karena tidak ada kenalan baru yang perlu disapa, naruto sedang berusaha mencari terminal sendiri dengan mengamati angka yang dicap di setiap meja, ketika tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil tanpa diduga, dia mendongak.

"ohayou ~!"

Suara sakura yang riang seperti biasa.

"O..Ohayou."

Di sampingnya, senyum malu- malu hinata relatif sederhana.

Seolah-olah mereka sudah kenal baik satu sama lain, naruto duduk di sebelah hinata melambaikan tangannya.

Sepertinya mereka sedang mengobrol sampai mereka menemukannya.

naruto mengangkat tangan seakan sudah mengerti, lalu berjalan ke pasangan itu.

Daripada kebetulan, sepertinya tempat duduk mereka telah diatur, maka sebagai sakura dan naruto di sebelah hinata.

"Tampaknya kita akan bersebelahan, senang bisa duduk dekat dengan teman yang sudah dikenal."

"Ya, aku mungkin akan merepotkanmu."

hinata menjawab kata-kata naruto dengan senyum. Selain mereka (atau lebih tepatnya, di atas mereka), sakura menunjukkan ekspresi yang agak tidak puas, mungkin dia sengaja.

"Untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa dilupakan?"

Suaranya menggema dalam nada yang agak imut.

Namun, tingkat keimutan itu tidak cukup untuk menggugah naruto.

"Meninggalkan sakura-san sendirian akan menjadi suatu hal yang sangat sulit."

Nada dan ekspresinya datar, ia memandang sakura dengan mata yang datar. Setidaknya dia tidak tampak seperti sedang berpura-pura.

"... apa sih maksudnya itu?"

"Sederhananya begini, bahwa sosialisasimu tidak mengenal batas."

Meskipun tatapan sakura yang tak tergoyahkan, wajah poker naruto itu tidak berkedip satu inci pun. Sebaliknya, sakuralah yang kalah duluan.

"... Jadi namikaze-kun, sebenarnya karakter yang jahat?"

Ketika hinats tertawa , naruto memasukkan kartu identitasnya ke terminal dan mulai pemeriksaan informasi.

Dari peraturan mata pelajaran, peraturan disiplin dan aturan tentang penggunaan fasilitas untuk izin masuk peristiwa terkait, panduan aktivitas otomatis dan kurikulum untuk semester, tak terhitung kilatan informasi bergulir melalui kepalanya saat ia mengoperasikan terminal hanya dengan keyboard, dan ketika ia melihat ke atas, wajah seorang siswa laki-laki melihat kepadanya dari kursi di depannya dengan mata terbelalak.

"... Bukan berarti saya punya masalah kalau kamu melihatku seperti itu, tapi ..."

"Eh ? Ahh, maafkan saya.

Ini sesuatu yang sangat langka, jadi akhirnya aku menatapmu. "

"Langka?"

"Aku cukup yakin sekarang ini sudah sekarang, kan? Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku telah melihat seseorang hanya menggunakan input keyboard."

"Jika kamu berpengalaman, metode ini lebih cepat. Meskipun antara ini, pointer visual, dan bantuan neural, cara ini juga yang paling akurat."

"Ya. Kecepatan yang menakjubkan. Itu seharusnya cukup untuk membuatmu nyaman untuk beberapa saat kan?"

"Tidak .. mungkin pekerjaan paruh waktu yang terbaik."

"benarkah begitu ...?

Whoa, aku belum memperkenalkan diri.

Aku inazuka kiba dan spesialisasku adalah sihir Penguatan Konvergen sistematis. Tujuan yang saya inginkan adalah untuk mengasah tubuh saya dan menjadi polisi antihuru-hara atau tentara gunung.

Kamu bisa memanggilku kiba. "

Untuk pemuda jaman sekarang, memiliki cita-cita yang sudah mereka putuskan sebelumnya untuk dicapai ketika masuk SMA cukup jarang terjadi, tapi SMA sihir adalah pengecualian. Penjurusan yang penyihir (pada tahap ini masih telur, atau ayam) lakukan terkait erat dengan bakat mereka, atau lebih kepada kemampuan alami. Itu sebabnya naruto tidak merasa aneh dengan harapan kiba untuk masa depannya dalam pengenalan dirinya.

"Aku namikaze naruto Tapi naruto saja juga boleh."

"Ok, naruto.

Jadi, kamu spesialisasi dalam sihir apa ? "

"Keterampilan praktek saya sangat kurang, jadi aku berencana untuk menjadi Teknisi Sihir."

"Jadi begitu ... Tidak heran kamu kelihatan begitu cerdas."

Teknisi Sihir, atau Pembuat formula Rangkaian Sihir, adalah singkatan untuk spesialis rekayasa sihir dan mengacu pada orang-orang yang mengkoordinasikan, mengembangkan dan memproduksi mesin yang memperkuat, menguatkan dan membantu dengan sihir.

Dalam hal status sosial mereka di bawah penyihir pada umumnya, tetapi permintaan akan kemampuan mereka dalam industri ini jauh lebih besar daripada penyihir. Pendapatan dari pencipta sihir kelas atas dapat dengan mudah melampaui penyihir kelas atas.

Karena itu, bukan hal yang aneh bagi mereka yang kurang memiliki kemampuan dalam sihir murni bertujuan untuk menjadi pencipta sihir ...

"Eh, apa ini? naruto-kun, kamu ingin menjadi Pembuat formula Rangkaian Sihir?"

"naruto, siapa sih orang asing ( random guy ) yang tiba-tiba muncul ini ?"

Saat melihat sakura berlari dengan semangat sekali untuk menyelinap di sekitar dan mencampuri urusan orang lain, kiba menunjuk dan bertanya dengan rasa tidak suka.

"Wha, tiba-tiba menyebut seseorang sebagai orang asing ? Belum lagi menunjuk orang ? Kasar sekali, sungguh tidak sopan! Sangat tidak pantas untuk dilakukan! Pasti ini alasan mengapa kamu tidak populer!"

"Apa katamu? Yang kasar di sini adalah kamu! Hanya karena kamu sedikit menarik, tidak berarti semua orang akan terjebak karena penampilanmu!"

"Kau tau ? penampilan itu sangat penting. Meskipun saya kira seseorang yang ceroboh dan liar sepertimu tidak akan mengerti.

Dan bahasa gaul apa itu, hal semacam itu berasal dari abad yang salah. Mengapa kamu ketinggalan jaman sekali ~? "

"Wha, wha, wha ..."

Wajah sakura tampak mengejek, sementara kiba terdiam dan menggerutu.

"... sakura-chan, tolong hentikan. Kamu sedikit berlebihan."

"kiba, hentikan saja. Kalian berdua salah dan berdebat lebih jauh tidak akan ada gunanya."

hinata dan naruto menengahi mereka, dalam upaya untuk menghilangkan udara permusuhan.

"... Jika hinata bilang begitu."

"... Aku mengerti."

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat mereka berbalik.

naruto berpikir bahwa kesamaan mereka berdua ada pada kekuatan pikiran dan sikap pantang menyerah, mereka sebenarnya cocok satu sama lain.

Sippppp...

Penasaran kenapa naruko gitu ? naruko itu bagaikan naruto dalam mode kyuubi yang lepas kendali nah di sini naruto doang yang bisa tenangin naruko...

REVIEW

REVIEW  
REVIEW

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Balasan...

Suriken gak sama dan juga di sini itu caranya beda.. ilmu ninjanya Cuma sebatas bertarung biasa gak pake cakra

Imam sipp bro

Red okeh

Uzumaki wahh maap yaa ntar coba di benerin deh

Suriken disini naruto itu gak dianggap sama keluarganya Cuma di jadiin pelindung naruko aja dari kecil BOCORAN CERITA NIH ! nanti ada flashbacknya koq

Ayon wkwk sipp makasih

gedesandyyasa muehehe biarin wkwk itu suka2 saya

.

.

.

Ketika Bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai berbunyi, para siswa mulai membubarkan diri dan mereka kembali ke tempat duduk mereka sendiri.

"Orientasi dimulai dalam lima menit, jadi harap tunggu di meja Anda. Siswa yang belum dimasukkan kartu ID, silahkan melakukannya sesegera mungkin-"

Pesan itu tidak terlalu penting bagi naruto. Itu hanya masalah kecil seperti mendaftar untuk kelas yang sudah dia pilih, bersama dengan bimbingan secara online dan efek visual yang berlebihan. Ketika ia sedang mempertimbangkan melewatkan seluruh proses dan akan menelusuri melalui ruang referensi sekolah, dua hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

Pertama, disertai dengan lonceng kelas, pintu kelas dibuka.

Itu bukan siswa yang terlambat. Alih-alih berseragam, wanita itu mengenakan jas.

Semua orang memperhatikan, tidak berlebihan karena, wanita cantik dan terlebih lagi sangat menarik menuju ke meja guru, mendirikan terminal mobile besar, yang ia bawa di bawah lengannya, dan kemudian melihat sekeliling kelas.

Bukan hanya naruto yang terkejut, tapi seluruh kelas juga diliputi rasa kebingungan.

Di sekolah yang telah mengadopsi kursus online, tidak ada guru yang berdiri di depan kelas. Pelajaran di kelas dilakukan sendiri melalui terminal, bahkan semakin sedikit alasan untuk mengirim anggota staf untuk ruang kelas hanya untuk menyampaikan informasi. Satu-satunya waktu dimana staf console mengajar di kelas adalah untuk kondisi khusus, seperti dalam kasus pengajaran teori.

Namun, tidak ada yang menunjukkan bahwa wanita ini adalah seorang anggota fakultas.

"Hmm.. semuanya masuk sepertinya"

baikalah, saya ucapkan selamat kepada semua orang yang sudah masuk ke sekolah ini. "

Ada beberapa siswa yang membalas sambutan itu - pada kenyataannya, pria yang duduk di kursi di depan naruto yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya menjawab "Ah, terima kasih", tapi naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena tingkah laku yang aneh dari wanita itu.

Pertama, untuk memverifikasi kehadiran, tidak perlu untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling. Kartu ID di terminal sudah memperbarui status tempat duduk secara real time.

Kemudian, tidak perlu bagi ofisial sekolah untuk membawa terminal dengan ukuran sebesar itu. Kampus ini penuh dengan konsol. Bahkan, harus ada monitor konsol dipasang ke meja guru tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Pada akhirnya, naruto bertanya-tanya siapa dia sebenarnya? Dari informasi yang dihimpun, sekolah ini tidak menggunakan suatu sistem yang ketinggalan jaman seperti halnya guru wali kelas, atau setidaknya itu pasti tidak dalam prospektus-

"Senang bertemu kalian semua. Aku konselor integrasi untuk sekolah ini, mitarashi anko . Aku di sini untuk membangun hubungan mentoring dengan kalian masing-masing dalam hal apapun jika kalian merasa kalian ingin konseling dalam hal aspek khusus mengenai pelajaran kalian.

(... Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada sesuatu di sepanjang kata-katanya ...)

Memiliki seseorang untuk diajak bicara tentang keprihatinan pribadi, adalah konsep yang telah naruto langkahi karena dianggap tidak perlu, tetapi kenyataannya adalah bahwa sistem konseling adalah salah satu nilai jual sekolah.

"Ada 16 konselor di sekolah seperti ini. Kami dikelompokkan dalam pasangan pria dan wanita, dan akan bertanggung jawab untuk satu kelas di setiap tingkat.

Ibiki-sensei dan saya telah ditugaskan untuk kelas ini. "

Saat itu dia berhenti bicara dan mengoperasikan konsol di meja guru, tubuh bagian atas seorang pria di pertengahan umur 30an dengan bekas luka di wajahnya ditampilkan di depan kelas.

"Senang bertemu kalian, aku konselor kalian Morino . Bersama dengan Mitarashi-sensei, saya akan bertanggung jawab memperhatikan kalian. Saya harap kita akan akur."

Selagi layar proyeksi menampilkan konselor Ibiki, "anko-sensei" melanjutkan penjelasannya pada platform.

"Konseling tersedia melalui terminal, sehingga kalian tidak perlu datang ke kami secara langsung. Komunikasi dilakukan melalui enkripsi kuantum, dan laporan disimpan melalui data bank mandiri, sehingga privasi setiap orang terjamin."

Saat ia mengatakan hal itu, anko mengangkat buku bank data yang besar, yang naruto keliru mengira kalau itu adalah terminal mobile yang ukurannya sangat besar.

"Sekolah akan sepenuhnya mendukung kalian semua, sehingga kalian dapat menjalani kehidupan di sekolah secara maksimal.

... Dengan demikian, semua orang, mari kita bekerja keras bersama-sama. "

Dia telah berbicara dengan suara agak serius sampai sekarang, tetapi saat ini dia beralih nada, dan berbicara agak lembut.

Semua energi tampaknya bocor keluar dari ruangan.

Baik ketegangan dan relaksasi, bahkan mampu menghitung bahasa tubuhnya, kontrol emosinya luar biasa.

Meskipun dari luar dia tampak cukup muda dan baru saja lulus dari universitas, pengalamannya sangat baik.

Jika kamu berbicara 4 mata dengannya, kamu bisa dengan mudah mengatakan lebih banyak dari yang kamu inginkan.

Kualitas seperti itu yang penting bagi seorang konselor, tapi ia tampaknya memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk menjadi mata-mata perempuan.

Ia adalah seseorang yang harus diwaspadai, pikir naruto.

-Perasaan itu hanya diintensifkan saat ia berbalik ke layar di latar belakang, membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada rekan senior dan memotong sambungan.

Dengan batuk kecil senyum profesionalnya kembali, dan dia meneruskan ceramahnya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Sekarang, kurikulum sekolah dan panduan pada fasilitas seharusnya telah dikirim ke terminal Anda. Setelah itu, Anda akan mendaftar untuk pilihan Anda, dan itu akan menjadi akhir dari orientasi. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kalian mengerti, silakan menggunakan tombol panggilan. Mereka yang telah membiasakan diri dengan kurikulum dan fasilitas bebas untuk melewati bimbingan dan lanjutkan langsung ke pendaftaran. "

Pada titik ini, anko dengan cepat melirik monitor di meja guru, dan membuat sebuah ekspresi 'oh?' .

"Bagi mereka yang telah menyelesaikan pendaftaran juga, tidak apa-apa untuk meninggalkan kelas. Namun kalian tidak boleh melakukannya setelah bimbingan dimulai, jadi jika Anda ingin melakukannya, silakan pergi sekarang. Jika itu terjadi, jangan lupa kartu ID kalian. "

Seolah-olah menunggu kata-kata itu, suara gesekan kursi di lantai menggema di seluruh kelas.

Itu bukan naruto.

Orang yang berdiri itu duduk di barisan depan kursi jendela, jaraknya hanya sedikit lebih jauh, seorang yang ramping, dan tampaknya agak gugup.

Dia membungkuk ke arah meja guru, kemudian keluar ke koridor dekat bagian belakang ruang kelas.

Dia melihat ke depan sepanjang jalan, tidak melihat ke kiri atau kanan, dan itu agak menarik menonton orang yang memasang wajah berani dan meninggalkan kelas dengan bangga, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Itu bukan hanya naruto, tapi hampir setengah kelas yang menyaksikan punggung pemuda itu menghilang ke koridor, tapi dengan segera semua mata tertuju kembali di meja mereka.

Tampaknya tidak ada orang lain yang hendak pergi selanjutnya. naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan kelas karena ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko menghadapi semua tatapan seperti itu juga.

Kembali ke tugas di tangannya, naruto menaruh tangannya di atas keyboard dan memikirkan hal yang harus dilakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu, ketika ia merasakan sekilas dan mendongak.

Dari sisi lain dari meja guru, anko mengawasinya.

Bahkan saat mereka bertatapan dia tidak berpaling, tapi memberikan senyuman padanya.

(Apa maksudnya itu ...)

Seolah-olah menyadari hal itu, senyum anko melebar. Itu bukan untuk waktu yang lama, tidak juga begitu singkat dan bijaksana bahwa tidak ada siswa lain yang melihat, tapi tetap membawa atmosfir yang terkesan sangat rahasia.

naruto yakin bahwa ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Namun itu terkesan lebih dari senyum palsu, sehingga naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian di masa lalu.

Berkat itu, dia menghabiskan banyak waktu tapi ...

(Kamu harus rileks ... apa makna di balik itu? Atau dia mencoba untuk mengacaukan ketenanganku ...

Aku bahkan tidak akan pernah berpikir kalau ada kemungkinan dia datang ke ruang kelas di sekolah tanpa guru untuk mencoba menggoda para siswa ...)

Saat ia memikirkan hal itu, ia tidak mengikuti siswa lain yang telah selesai pendaftaran dan pergi keluar kelas, melainkan tinggal di kursinya merenungkan hal itu. Sampai seseorang berbicara dengan nada ramah.

"naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan sampai waktu makan siang?"

Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, suara terdengar dari kursi di depan.

Seolah-olah itu pose kesukaannya, kiba sedang meletakkan dagu di atas lengan yang disilangkan di atas kursinya dalam posisi yang sama persis seperti sebelumnya.

Bukan hal yang umum dilakukan lagi, baik di SMP dan SMA, untuk makan di dalam kelas. Meskipun kemajuan teknologi anti-air dan teknologi anti-debu, terminal informasi merupakan instrumen presisi. Jika kamu akhirnya melakukan sesuatu seperti tidak sengaja menumpahkan sup seluruhnya, akibat yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi.

Ini akan lebih baik untuk menemukan lokasi yang lebih cocok di suatu tempat, seperti ruang kantin, halaman, atap atau ruang klub.

Meskipun masih satu jam lagi sampai kantin terbuka.

"Aku telah merencanakan untuk pergi mencari melalui katalog referensi ruang dari sini tapi ... OK, aku akan menemanimu."

Mendengar jawaban naruto, kiba bergumam kecewa, tapi matanya bersinar cerah dengan antusias. naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi kiba yang mudah dibaca.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kamu lihat?"

Sihir tidak diajarkan di sekolah umum sampai SMP. Untuk anak-anak dengan bakat dari seorang penyihir, Sekolah Persiapan adalah dasar-dasar pengetahuan sihir mereka. Langkah ini bukan untuk mencari keterampilan teknis, tapi untuk menentukan bagi diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka apakah mereka memiliki bakat dasar yang cukup untuk membuatnya sebagai seorang penyihir.

Sementara beberapa sekolah swasta menggabungkan bentuk pendidikan sihir sebagai kegiatan ekstra kurikuler, ini menekankan bahwa mereka tidak berarti merupakan cerminan dari kinerja sihir.

Sihir dimulai sebagai pendidikan penuh sejak kurikulum pendidikan SMA dan seterusnya. Meskipun di antara semua sma sihir, SMA Satu dianggap paling sulit untuk dimasuki, ada banyak siswa yang berasal dari SMP biasa. Ada kelas pada mata pelajaran sihir khusus yang belum pernah diketahui beberapa siswa sebelumnya.

Dalam rangka untuk mengurangi kebingungan yang dikarenakan dari ketidakbiasaan dengan beberapa program khusus, mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi dan mengamati kelas baik hari ini dan besok.

"Mau pergi ke bengkel ?"

Ini adalah jawaban kiba untuk pertanyaan naruto itu.

"Bukan ke arena?"

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan naruto berikutnya, kiba menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku memang kelihatan tipe seperti itu yah .

Nah, kamu memang tidak salah. "

Meski tidak meremehkan kemampuan intelektual kiba, sejak dia lulus ujian masuk, kenyataannya orang ini memiliki penampilan yang cocok dengan kegiatan di luar, atau lebih tepatnya atmosfir liar. Kemungkinan besar itu bukan hanya naruto yang merasa dia lebih cocok untuk aksi arena daripada mengutak-atik mesin presisi di bengkel.

Mendengarkan kata-kata kiba yang berikutnya, bagaimanapun naruto mengakui kesalahannya.

"Sihir Penguatan menghasilkan efek terbesar bila dikombinasikan dengan keterampilan senjata. Aku ingin dapat mempertahankan senjataku sendiri sebanyak dan selama mungkin."

Ambisi kiba adalah menjadi korps gunung atau polisi anti huru hara. Jika ambisi itu terealisasi, dia akan memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menggunakan senjata sederhana seperti pentungan, tameng, parang, dll Mereka semua kompatibel dengan sihir penguatan, dan tergantung pada komposisi bahan yang digunakan akan menghasilkan efek yang berbeda.

Teman sekelas ini tampaknya memiliki pemahaman yang jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang kelihatan dari penampilannya.

"Jika kamu akan ke bengkel, mengapa kamu tidak ikut dengan kami?"

Sementara mereka berdua berbicara, mereka menerima ajakan tiba-tiba dari kursi di samping mereka.

"Hyuuga-san juga akan ke bengkel?"

"Ya ... saya juga ingin menjadi pencipta Sihir."

"Ah, jadi begitu!"

sakura yang menyerobot ke arah hinta. Itu pola yang agak mirip dengan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi wajah kiba biasa saja.

"Bagaimanapun juga kelihatannya, kamu jauh lebih cocok untuk urusan fisik. Pergi sana ke arena."

"Aku tidak ingin diberitahu seperti itu oleh binatang liar sepertimu."

Gayung bersambut.

"Apa katamu ? Kamu bahkan tidak ragu berkata kasar seperti itu !"

Pertengkaran antara mereka sudah hampir sama kualitasnya dengan mengetik keyboard.

"Hentikan kalian berdua ... kalian baru saja bertemu hari ini kan?"

Kompatibilitasnya mereka benar-benar "sesuatu ", bukan? naruto berpikir, ketika mencoba untuk menengahi sambil menghela napas, tapi keduanya tidak akan begitu mudah dihentikan.

"Heh, kamu pasti menjadi musuh bebuyutannya dari beberapa kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Kamu adalah beruang yang menjarah ladang, dan aku adalah pemburu disewa untuk menyingkirkan kamu."

"Sudah sudah, mari kita pergi! Kita membuang-buang waktu saja sekarang."

hinata yang sampai sekarang telah dengan sabar menahan diri untuk menengahi, tapi sekarang dia akhirnya menimbang dan mencoba untuk memaksa merubah haluan.

"Yeah! Jika kita tidak terburu-buru, kita akan menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa di kelas."

Segera, naruto juga menengahi. Dengan argumen mereka yang cepat bak peluru , baik kiba dan sakura melotot tajam satu sama lain, kemudian segera berbalik dan berpaling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okehh.. setelah up-date ch 1 lagi saya bakal gak up-date dulu karena adanya uts yang rempong bgt #nasibanaksma #curcol

.

.

.

REVIEW  
REVIEW

REVIEW  
REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Balasan ...

Vira wihh makasih baca aja bagus koq

Tsuna wkwk kebiasaan itu weh makasih

Guest ini udah lanjut... wah bukan naruino pairnya

Wong hehe maaf bgt soal itu nanti bakal coba di benerin deh

Nagasaki hehe udah terlanjur

Kito maaf bgt soal itu

Blue gomeeen hehe iya

Rizki bisa iya bisa tidak

Namikaze wahh saya malah mau bikin alur cepet wkwk

.

.

Bonus perpisahan gak update ch terpanjang nihh jaa~

.

.

Pada awal hari kedua masuk sekolah, ada beberapa siswa yang mulai mengambil tindakan.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah harus menganggapnya terlalu cepat atau hanya normal- normal saja. sakura dan kiba keduanya semangat dan optimis, dan hinata tampak pemalu namun riang.

Sementara walaupun menyadari kecenderungan dirinya terhadap sinisme dan kemurungan, naruto menganggap dirinya beruntung kalau teman pertamanya di SMA adalah mereka.

Namun, kemungkinan Kurang dari 10-20%. tapi bagaimana ini akan berubah. Naruto hanya merenungkan masalah ini dengan keras.

"Onii-sama ..."

naruko dengan ringan menggenggam ujung seragam naruto dengan ujung-ujung jarinya, dan wajahnya dengan cemas dan malu saat menatap kakaknya.

"sudahlah naruko. Kamu tidak salah sedikit pun."

Dengan tujuan untuk memberikan kekuatan untuk adiknya, naruto menjawab dengan nada tegas.

"Ya, tapi ... apa kamu akan menghentikan mereka?"

"... Itu akan sulit."

"... Kau benar. Mengesampinkan sifat sakura, untuk hinata memiliki jenis kepribadian seperti itu adalah ... tak terduga."

"... Aku setuju."

Menonton dari belakang - atau dengan kata lain, langsung di depan kedua saudara kandung itu, sekelompok siswa baru saling melotot dengan suasana bergejolak mendidih di antara mereka. Satu kelompok terdiri dari beberapa teman sekelas naruko, dan lainnya adalah, tentu saja, hinata, sakura, dan kiba.

Kejadian pertama adalah di ruang makan saat makan siang.

Ruang makan dari SMA Satu jauh lebih besar dari kantin yang ditemukan di sebagian besar SMA lainnya, tetapi sebagai siswa baru masih tidak sadar dan yakin, sebab saat-saat penerimaan siswa baru seperti ini pada umumnya ramai.

Namun, karena mereka berempat telah meninggalkan kunjungan kelas spesialis lebih awal dan datang ke ruang makan, mereka telah mengamankan meja untuk empat orang tanpa kesulitan apapun.

Memang itu meja untuk empat orang namun karena itu bangku panjang, bangku panjang itu mungkin bisa terisi oleh tiga gadis yang lebih langsing di satu sisi.

Ketika mereka sudah setengah jalan menghabiskan makanan mereka (kiba bahkan sudah selesai makan), naruko tiba dengan dikelilingi oleh sekelompok siswa pria dan wanita, melihat naruto, dan dengan cepat langsung menuju ke arahnya. masalah ini dimulai dari sana.

naruko telah mencoba untuk makan bersama-sama dengan naruto. Ini tidak berarti bahwa dia adalah tipe orang yang akan menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, tetapi hanya bahwa, untuk naruko prioritas utama adalah naruto.

Hanya satu orang lagi yang bisa muat di meja makan. Apakah akan memilih teman-teman sekelasnya atau naruto yang bahkan tidak akan dipertimbangkan naruko .

Namun teman sekelas naruko, dan terutama anak-anak laki-laki, yang tentu saja berusaha untuk duduk dengannya.

Mereka awalnya berpura-pura bersikap sopan mengatakan hal-hal seperti tempat ini cukup sempit dan akan merepotkan, tapi melihat tekad naruko tak tergoyahkan, mereka sampai mengatakan bahwa itu tidak cocok untuk seorang siswa Course 1 untuk berbagi meja dengan siswa Course 2 kalau mempertimbangkan kesenjangan di antara mereka, dan akhirnya menyuruh kiba yang telah selesai makan untuk segera berdiri dan mengosongkan tempat duduknya.

Pada sikap egois yang menunjukkan arogansi luar biasa, baik emosi sakura dan kiba berada di ambang meledak. naruto terburu-buru menyelesaikan makanannya, berbicara dengan kiba dan hinata yang masih makan dan sakura kemudian berdiri.

naruko meminta maaf kepada neruto dan lain-lain, sebelum berjalan melewati kursi kosong di dekat kakaknya.

Kejadian kedua terjadi saat kunjungan sore untuk kelas khusus.

Di laboratorium presisi sihir jarak jauh atau dikenal sebagai 'lapangan tembak', kelas praktek sedang dilakukan oleh siswa tahun ke 3 kelas A.

Itu adalah kelas dari Presiden Dewan siswa, Yamanaka Ino.

Dewan siswa tidak harus dipilih dari tingkatan kelas, tapi presiden saat ini adalah presiden yang hanya muncul sekali dalam satu dekade dalam hal sihir presisi, dan sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya trofi yang ia sumbangkan pada sekolah.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang bahkan diketahui oleh siswa baru.

Mereka juga telah mengkonfirmasi rumor tentang sikap centil dan suka bergosipnya pada upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Ada banyak siswa yang berkumpul sekitar sana dan berusaha untuk bisa melihat keahliannya, namun jumlah yang bisa melihatnya sangat terbatas. Karena itu, di antara tempat tersisa untuk siswa jalur 1 dan siswa jalur 2, naruto dan teman temanya menonton dari barisan depan.

Tentu, naruto sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk kelihatan menonjol.

Kemudian kejadian ketiga, berlangsung saat ini, hinata dengan ketus menentang mereka.

"Apakah kalian semua tidak bisa berhenti menjadi pecundang ? naruko-san mengatakan dia ingin pergi dengan kakaknya. Kalian tidak sepantasnya mencampuri urusan mereka kan ?"

Lawannya adalah seorang siswa dari kelas A. Dia adalah orang yang mereka lihat di ruang makan selama istirahat.

Awal kejadian ini, setelah sekolah, naruto telah menunggu naruko, yang teman sekelasnya masih terus menyertainya sudah mulai mencari masalah. Sekedar informasi, mereka adalah gadis-gadis teman sekelas. Jelas ada juga kawanan siswa laki-laki di sekitarnya (dari naruko) yang pada awalnya diam, tetapi pengendalian diri mereka dengan cepat hilang dan semua tata krama mereka mulai berubah menjadi olok-olok.

"Bukankah naruko memperlakukan kalian sudah cukup baik? Jika dia ingin pergi dengan kalian, dia akan berkata begitu. Apa hak kalian untuk harus mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua ?"

Orang yang mengecam mereka pertama kali atas perilaku yang tidak masuk akal dari siswa Course 1 itu , secara mengejutkan, hinata.

Sementara mempertahankan sikap sopan, dia menentang mereka tanpa ampun.

Bahkan sekarang ketika hinata menentang siswa jalur 1, kelancaran bicaranya tidak bergeser satu inci pun.

Ya, semua kata-katanya keluar dengan sempurna dan logis, tapi ...

"Meskipun aku harus mengakui , mengatakan bahwa mereka berusaha untuk memisahkan kita ..."

naruto bergumam pelan. Ia jelas merasa ada sesuatu yang menjadi agak tegas.

"Hi-Hinata, kau tidak salah paham akan sesuatu kan?"

Mendengar kakaknya bergumam, naruko terkesan terburu-buru.

"naruko ... kamu tampaknya agak terburu-buru?"

"Eh? Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu?"

"Dan kelihatannya agak memaksa ?"

Awalnya melirik kepada kedua bersaudara itu dengan hubungan yang sangat dekat dalam kebingungan, teman-teman mereka penuh perhatian, mulai memanas lebih dan lebih.

"Kami sudah memintanya !"

Itu adalah salah satu teman laki laki yang sekelas dengan naruko.

"Itu benar! Kami mohon maaf atas namikaze-san, tapi kami hanya ingin sedikit lebih banyak waktu bersamanya !"

Kali ini salah satu teman sekelas perempuan naruko.

Pada keegoisan mereka, kiba tertawa hangat.

"Ha! Kalian hanya mencari pembenaran. Lebih baik cari waktu yang lebih baik untuk itu."

sakura juga membalas dengan senyum dan sarkasme tajam.

"Jika kalian benar-benar memintanya, mungkin kalian akan punya persetujuannya dari awal?

Kalian telah mengabaikan keinginan neruko dan tidak berkonsultasi padanya atau apa pun. Sudah ada aturan untuk itu. Kalian kan sudah jadi siswa SMA, apakah kalian tidak tahu apa-apa? "

Kata-kata dan sikap sakura, sengaja dibuat untuk menyinggung pihak lain, seperti yang diharapkan, mempengaruhi satu siswa laki-laki khususnya.

"Diam! Kelas lain, apalagi cuma Weeds, tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam hal-hal mengenai kami para Blooms!"

Karena sifat diskriminatif itu, penggunaan kata 'Weed' dilarang oleh peraturan sekolah. Ini adalah aturan masih dipelajari, tapi tetap saja itu kata yang tidak pantas digunakan dalam konteks ini dengan begitu banyak orang mendengarkan.

Orang yang bereaksi terhadap kata-kata kasar ini adalah, apakah bisa dikatakan tak terduga atau yang diharapkan (mungkin benar benar 'diharapkan'), lagi lagi adalah hinata.

"Kita semua sama sama siswa baru. Kalian Blooms, tapi sekarang apakah kalian lebih baik dari kami?"

Itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi suara hinata terdengar ke seluruh halaman sekolah.

"... Yah."

Masalah ini mulai memburuk, pikir naruto, sambil mendesah pelan.

Gumamannya tenggelam oleh teriakan marah para siswa jalur 1, dan hanya naruko yang di sampingnya mendengar naruto

"... Jika kalian ingin tahu kami seberapa jauh lebih baik, aku bisa menunjukkan padamu."

Meski kata kata hinata sudah sah sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah, pada saat yang sama, itu juga disangkal oleh sistem sekolah.

"Hah, menarik! Dengan segala cara, silahkan tunjukkan pada kami !"

Pada ancaman siswa jalur 1 itu, kiba menjawab agresif. Sudah sampai di sini, tidak ada hasil lain yang bisa diharapkan selain 'gayung bersambut'.

semua itu disadari hinata.

Karena mereka mengerti dengan sepenuhnya, mereka puas dengan sistem saat ini, baik staf dan siswa sama-sama, menepi.

Meskipun telah terjadi pelanggaran aturan yang jelas di sini, sebagian besar akan mengabaikan situasi mereka dan berpura-pura tidak melihat sesuatu.

Bahkan jika pelanggaran itu tidak hanya pada peraturan sekolah, tetapi hukum itu sendiri.

"Baik, akan kulakukan !"

Satu-satunya yang diizinkan untuk membawa CAD di sekolah adalah anggota senior dewan Dewan siswa dan anggota komite tertentu.

Penggunaan sihir di luar kampus diatur secara ketat oleh hukum.

Namun, hak milik CAD di luar kampus tidak dibatasi.

Tidak akan ada gunanya.

CAD saat ini alat yang sangat diperlukan untuk penyihir, tetapi mereka bukanlah yang paling penting untuk penggunaan sihir. Sihir dapat digunakan bahkan tanpa CAD. Oleh karena itu, hukum tidak membatasi hak milik dari CAD.

Prosedur bagi siswa yang memiliki CAD adalah mereka harus meninggalkan CAD di kantor guru sebelum pelajaran dimulai, dan dapat mengambilnya kembali sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Jadi tidak mengherankan bagi siswa untuk memiliki CAD dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

"Sebuah CAD khusus ?"

Namun, jika CAD diarahkan pada sesama siswa, maka itu menjadi masalah, tidak, keadaan darurat.

Apalagi jika CAD yang ditujukan dengan kekuatan serangan yang menekankan pada serangan khusus.

Ada 2 jenis CAD yaitu bersifat umum dan khusus. Jenis umum menempatkan beban yang lebih besar pada pengguna namun mampu melakukan berbagai hal hingga 99 rangkaian aktivasi, sedangkan tipe khusus hanya mampu memuat hingga 9 rangkaian aktivasi tapi memiliki subsistem yang dapat mengurangi beban pada pengguna, sehingga mungkin untuk merapal sihir lebih cepat.

Karena alasan itu, rangkaian sihir jenis tempur agresif umumnya disimpan dalam CAD khusus.

Pada suara teriakan penonton, 'moncong' dari CAD khusus itu, berbentuk seperti pistol kecil, dan disodorkan ke arah kiba.

Siswa itu ternyata tidak hanya bicara.

Kemahirannya menarik CAD, bersama dengan kecepatan yang ia membidik, adalah gerakan seseorang terbiasa dengan pertarungan antara penyihir.

Sebagian besar sihir tergantung pada bakat.

Pada saat yang sama, itu berarti garis keturunan memainkan peran penting.

Ada banyak siswa jalur 1 yang masuk sekolah dengan hasil yang sangat baik bukan dari hasil belajar sihir di sekolah tetapi karena orang tua, bisnis keluarga, bahkan mungkin mendapatkan pengalaman tempur dari sana.

"Onii-sama!"

Bahkan sebelum naruko selesai menjerit, tangan kanan naruto sudah teracung.

Tidak mungkin tangganya mencapai CAD lawan., tapi dia tetap mencobanya. Apakah itu tindakan yang berarti, atau apakah itu hanya tindakan refleks yang sia-sia.

Apa pun itu, dalam kasus ini, tidak ada hasilnya.

Itu karena-

"Eek!"

Jeritan yang berasal dari siswa jalur 1 yang sedang membidik dengan CAD nya.

Pistol CAD itu telah terjatuh dari tangannya.

Sebelum mata mereka, sambil mengayunkan tongkat yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, dengan santai, sakura tersenyum. Tidak ada gemetar atau tergesa-gesa dalam senyum itu. Kalau melihat siakpnya yang penuh kewaspadaan dan percaya diri, Anda bisa mengatakan tidak ada hal seperti itu pada awalnya. Jika situasi yang sama telah terjadi 100 kali, CAD siswa jalur 1 itu akan terlempar 100 kali. Itu sudah pasti.

"Pada jarak ini, tubuh bergerak lebih cepat."

"Aku setuju, tapi kamu berencana memukul tanganku juga, yah?"

Yang menjawab sakura yang memasang kuda-kuda santai dan penuh kemenangan adalah kiba, yang tangannya membeku di tengah-tengah saat mencoba mengambil CAD lawan.

"A ~ ra, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Jangan tertawa lepas tak wajar seperti itu!"

sakura menempelkan punggung tangan yang memegang tongkat ke mulutnya dan memberikan tawa 'ohohohoho', tawa menipunya yang menyembunyikan maksud sebenarnya, kiba sudah mendekati akhir kesabarannya.

"Aku serius. Apakah kamu memang berniat melakukannya atau tidak, aku tahu dari kuda-kudamu.

Kamu tampak seperti idiot, tapi tampaknya lenganmu berbicara sebaliknya, "

"... Apakah kamu sedang mengolok-olok aku ? kamu mengolok-olok aku tepat di wajahku ?"

"Itu sebabnya aku bilang kamu terlihat seperti idiot kan?"

Melupakan 'musuh' mereka sebelumnya, kedua orang itu malah terlibat dalam konfrontasi lucu lain, tidak hanya naruko dan naruto yang terkejut tapi orang lain juga, tapi yang bersiap duluan adalah teman sekelas naruko yang menghadapi mereka.

Itu bukan siswa pria yang memakai CAD khusus yang terlempar tadi, itu adalah siswi di belakang yang menggerakkan jari-jarinya di gelangnya yang berbentuk CAD umum.

Sistem yang dirancang di dalamnya dimulai, dan mulai rangkaian aktivasi.

Rangkaian aktivasi adalah cetak biru sihir, sebuah program yang mengarahkan pembangunan ritual sihir.

Setelah ekspansi, rangkaian aktivasi diperluas dan dibaca oleh daerah pengolahan sihir di bawah sadar dan variabel seperti koordinat, output, dan durasi yang diinput, hasilnya dimasukkan bersama rangkaian aktivasi dan ritual sihir selesai.

Ritual Sihir yang sudah lengkap ini diambil dari daerah operasi alam bawah sadar dan dipindahkan ke tingkat terendah dari alam sadar, 'akar', dari daerah antara sadar dan bawah sadar, yang disebut 'gerbang', dimana itu dapat diproyeksikan ke dunia luar, sebagai proyek ritual sihir dengan target 'informasi peristiwa' - dalam studi sihir modern, ini diberi nama 'Eidos' dari filsafat Yunani, dan mengacu pada peristiwa di mana informasi dari target sementara ditimpa.

Informasi terkait dengan peristiwa.

Jika informasi yang ditulis ulang, peristiwa tersebut akan ditulis ulang.

Karena sifat fenomena ditulis dalam Psions, modifikasi ini akan mengakibatkan kejadian dunia nyata yang sementara dimodifikasi juga.

Ini adalah sistem sihir di bawah penggunaan CAD.

Kecepatan yang ditulis Psions adalah kekuatan pemrosesan sihir, skala yang dapat dibangun mereka adalah kapasitas sihir, dan kekuatan dimana ritual sihir dapat menulis ulang Eidos adalah kekuatan gangguan. Saat ini, tiga hal ini secara komprehensif disebut kekuatan sihir.

Bahkan cetak biru untuk ritual sihir, rangkaian aktivasi, adalah jenis Psion. Namun, rangkaian aktivasi saja tidak dapat mempengaruhi realitas.

Psions diproses oleh pengguna hanya akan teracak dan kemudian kembali lagi.

Secara umum, ini adalah fungsi dari CADs, untuk mengambil Psions yang awalnya disediakan oleh rangkaian aktivasi, dan membentuk mereka menjadi Psions yang dapat digunakan penyihir untuk menulis ulang fenomena: ritual sihir.

CAD khusus sering berbentuk dalam bentuk senjata karena menggunakan sistem bantu pembidik yang tergabung dalam daerah sesuai dengan laras, koordinat data dimasukan pada saat rangkaian aktivasi dimulai, dan untuk mengurangi beban perhitungan pada pengguna, Psions tidak dipancarkan dari moncongnya.

Dari penyihir ke CAD, kemudian CAD kembali ke penyihir.

Jika aliran Psions ini terganggu, maka sihir yang tergantung pada CADs tidak akan lagi bekerja.

Misalnya, jika selama perhitungan atau perluasan sejumlah Psions ditembak dari luar, pola Psion dari ritual aktivasi akan diacak, menggagalkan pembangunan sebuah ritual sihir yang efektif dan menghapus sihir itu.

Seperti saat ini.

"Berhenti sekarang juga ! Menggunakan sihir serangan pada orang lain untuk alasan apapun selain pertahanan diri tidak hanya merupakan pelanggaran aturan sekolah, itu tindak pidana!"

Rangkaian aktivasi yang sudah berkembang dari siswi itu hancur oleh peluru Psions.

Melepaskan peluru Psion, sementara itu sendiri adalah bentuk paling sederhana dari sihir, membutuhkan kontrol yang sangat tepat untuk menghancurkan hanya Rangkaian aktivasi dan menghindari kerusakan lain, dan menunjukkan keterampilan yang luar biasa dari penggunanya.

Setelah mengenali pemilik suara itu, siswi yang bermaksud menyerang sakura dan kawan kawan menjadi pucat, dan bukan sebagai akibat dari sihir. Dia jatuh ke pelukan siswi lain, dan mereka terduduk di lantai.

Orang yang memberi peringatan, dan telah menembakkan peluru Psion, adalah presiden dewan siswa, Yamanaka Ino.

Dia - sejauh yang naruto perhatikan - senyum di wajahnya, bahkan sekarang, tidak memiliki perasaan tidak menyenangkan di dalamnya.

Namun di mata seseorang yang mampu dalam sihir, sosok mungil itu terbungkus aura dari Psion light yang jauh melampaui penyihir biasa, memberikan atmosfir berkharisma yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Kalian adalah siswa dari 1A dan 1E kan.

Aku akan mendengar penjelasan kalian. Tolong datang kemari. "

Sebuah suara yang keras bahkan dingin, datang dari gadis di sebelah ino. Menurut pengenalan dewan siswa saat upacara masuk, dia adalah siswi tahun ke 3 yang menjadi Ketua Komite Disiplin, Temari.

CAD milik Temari memiliki Rangkaian aktivasi yang sudah dikerahkan dan dikembangkan.

Itu tidak sulit untuk dibayangkan apa bentuk resistensi di sini yang akan terjadi.

kiba, hinata, dan teman sekelas naruko, tanpa berkata-kata, berdiri kaku.

Bergerak tidak keluar dari pemberontakan, melangkah di samping teman-teman sekelasnya yang dibekukan oleh atmosfer, tanpa jejak yang sombong atau bangga, tidak sedih atau takut-takut, naruto berjalan dengan kiprah bahkan diukur, diikuti oleh naruko, untuk berdiri di depan Temari.

temari melirik bingung pada siswa tahun pertama yang tiba-tiba datang melangkah ke depan.

Menurut temari, keduanya tidak tampak terlibat dalam masalah itu.

"Maaf, lelucon kami terlalu berlebihan."

"Lelucon ?"

Pada kata-kata yang tak terduga itu, alis Temari terangkat naik.

"Ya.

Akarifuren (nama asal bikin ini OC) terkenal karena kemampuannya yang cepat menarik CAD, jadi saya memintanya untuk memberikan demonstrasi untuk referensi di masa mendatang, tetapi menjadi terlalu nyata dan keluar dari kontrolnya. "

Siswa yang telah bertengkar dengan kiba menggunakan CAD nya membuka mata lebar-lebar karena terkejut.

Sementara siswa tahun pertama lainnya kehilangan kata-kata, temari melirik tongkat di tangan sakura, perangkat berbentuk pistol tergeletak di tanah, kemudian setelah memberikan dua siswa yang telah mencoba menggunakan CAD secara ilegal sebuah tatapan yang terlihat mengerikan, berbalik ke naruto dengan senyum dingin.

"Lalu kenapa gadis dari 1A mencoba menggunakan sihir?"

"Gadis 1A itu terkejut. Mampu untuk memulai proses aktivasi dengan kondisi refleks benar-benar layak untuk seorang siswa jalur 1."

Ekspresi wajahnya datar saja ketika ia menjawab, meskipun suaranya agak tak tahu malu.

"Teman-temanmu hampir celaka diserang dengan sihir, tetapi kamu masih bersikeras itu adalah sebuah lelucon?"

"Bahkan jika Anda menyebutnya serangan, sebenarnya ia hanya berniat untuk menembakkan kilatan sihir menyilaukan. Itu tidak pada tingkatan di mana itu bisa menyebabkan kebutaan atau gangguan kesehatan."

Sekali lagi, ada tarikan napas serentak.

Cibiran itu berubah menjadi kekaguman.

"Hoou ... tampaknya kamu entah bagaimana caranya bisa membaca rangkaian aktivasi sebelum itu dikerahkan."

Aktivasi ritual adalah sebuah blok besar data untuk membangun ritual sihir.

Penyihir bisa menebak dengan intuisi apa efek ritual yang akan terjadi.

Dengan melihat bagaimana ritual sihir akan mengganggu Eidos, dan bagian apa yang tidak akan terpengaruh, sangat memungkinkan untuk membaca dan mencoba menebak apa yang dimiliki dalam efek ritual sihir.

Namun rangkaian aktivasi sendiri hanya sepotong data, mewakili sejumlah besar informasi, dan bahkan penyihir melepasnya hanya secara dinamis dapat berinteraksi dengan itu di alam bawah sadar.

Oleh karena itu, tindakan membaca rangkaian aktivasi memerlukan penghitungan deretan data gambar tak berujung, kemudian mereproduksi gambar itu di kepala Anda.

Biasanya, hal tersebut tidak dapat dilakukan dalam kesadaran.

"aku memang tidak pandai practikal, tapi aku yakin dalam analisis saya."

Seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa, naruto menepis bahwa keterampilan gila itu dengan satu kata, 'analisis'.

"... Keterampilanmu membaca informasi itu sungguh 'sesuatu '."

Tatapan Temari seperti sesuatu di antara penilaian dan sorotan tajam.

Orang yang melangkah untuk melindungi kakaknya menanggung beban penyelidikan, naruko, maju ke depan.

"Seperti yang kakak ku katakan, ini semua benar-benar hanya kesalahpahaman.

Kami sangat menyesal untuk mengganggu kalian semua, senpai. "

Tanpa penipuan sedikitpun, dia membungkuk dalam-dalam, dan seolah-olah racun itu terhalau, temari melengos ke arah lain.

"temari, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.

naruto-kun, tadi itu benar-benar hanya demonstrasi kan? "

Sejak kapan dia mulai memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, pikir naruto, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak bantuan yang tepat pada waktunya dari ino.

Saat naruto mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar yang sama ia digunakan sampai sekarang, ino merasa meraih kemenangan - itu seperti dia mengatakan 'pinjaman ~' – yang terlihat pada senyumnya.

"Hal ini tidak dilarang bagi siswa untuk mengajar satu sama lain, tetapi dalam hal latihan sihir, kalian dilarang menjalankannya.

Hal ini diajarkan pada semester pertama di kelas.

Dalam hal mempelajari latihan sihir secara mandiri, mungkin lebih baik untuk menahan diri. "

Kembali ke tatapan seramnya setelah ino selesai memberi ceramah inspirasionalnya, temari juga memberikan sepatah kata tentang masalah tersebut.

"... Karena Presiden mengatakan demikian, saya akan menahan diri kali ini. Saya tidak ingin ada yang menjadi kedua kalinya."

Tanpa terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan, bersama-sama mereka membungkuk dan memberikan hormat, temari berbalik.

Tapi setelah satu langkah, ia berhenti dan mengajukan pertanyaan dengan kembali kepada mereka.

"Namamu ?"

Ketika kepalanya berpaling, penampilan naruto yang tercermin dalam sorot matanya yang panjang dan sempit.

"Tahun pertama kelas E, Namikaze Naruto."

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

Sambil menahan lidahnya sebelum ia hampir secara naluriah kelepasan berkata 'tidak masalah', naruto menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

Humm.. paling lama saya libur up-date gak sampe 1 bulan lebih kira2 ^.^

.

.

.

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
